


The Training Camp

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly OC Characters, Multi, some bit characters like one of the Iron Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Set Twenty Years after The Enslavement of Berloc Ironfist it dealt with a training camp between Jedi and Imperial Knights.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	1. Tor Varga

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Galaxy of Chaos: The Training Camp  
Chapter One  
Tor Varga

Tor Varga headed through the halls of the Imperial Knights headquarters on Bastion searching for his twin brother who had missed their monthly dinner last night with their great-grandmother. As usual when his brother pulled this stunt he had to listen to her go on about what a disgrace his brother was and that he should do something to straighten him out. He felt simultaneously jealous and irritated that his brother could so easily blow off his responsibilities as a member of the royal family.

He paused outside his brothers private quarters and felt a sense of dread. He hoped his brother was alone the last time he’d dropped by his quarters unannounced he’d found his brother with a pair of Twi’lek dancing girls. He reached out and pushed the alert button to let his brother know he had company. He realized his brother wasn’t alone the moment the door cracked only partially open revealing his brother’s messy long black hair and blood shot blue eyes. “I’m kind of busy right now, can the lecture wait until later?”

He ignored his customary reaction of disgust at seeing his brother’s unkempt appearance ever since he’d started closely cropping his own hair his twin brother had seemed determined to let his grow wildly. “No, it can’t so tell whoever is in there to get dressed because I’m coming in.” His shirtless brother stepped aside opening the door to allow him in. He was glad he wasn’t going to have an argument out in the hallway this time. He got a shock when he saw who his brother was entertaining. “Silas,” he said forcing himself to keep it a light as possible a greeting to the blond haired grey eyed Imperial knight who was getting dressed quickly.

“I should go pack after all we are leaving soon,” he said and after a quick kiss with his brother the other high ranking apprentice was gone. He found himself staring at the door with what he knew had to be a confused expression on his face.

“Go ahead give me the lecture about corrupting other apprentices and how I’ll ruin Silas career if word of our debauchery gets out,” his brother said darkly. He turned back toward his brother and frowned. He wasn’t surprised to see his brother with a man. He’d seen a parade of sentients of several genders and species coming out of his brother’s bedroom over the years. “Well go on get it over with.”

“I can’t pass judgement on whom you choose to get involved with,” He said watching his brother look genuinely shocked. “Who you choose to see is entirely up to you Corvin.” He watched as his brother smiled at him for the first time in a long while. “I am surprised however that Silas enjoys the company of men,” He said choosing his words carefully. “In all the years I’ve known him he’s never given any indication he has taste in that direction.”

“I don’t think he really does,” His brother said challengingly. “He’s a lot more into it when there’s a woman involved with us.” He wasn’t going to give his brother the satisfaction of reacting to that. “I think he’s angling to join the royal family and the disgrace whose ninth in line for the throne is his best bet.”

He watched his brother give him a knowing smirk at the appalled look on his face. “Look Corvin I didn’t come here to fight,” He said honestly. “I just came to tell you that our great-grandmother expects you for dinner tonight since you missed last nights.” He watched as the fight went out of his brother. “Please, just go see her, I know she can be irritating with her lectures on what it means to be a member fo the royal family but she is our great grand mother.”

“Fine, I’ll go listen to Former Empress Azia Artis tell me everything that’s wrong with me,” Corvin said smiling slightly. “But you have to do something for me.” He felt his face fall it was never good when his brother asked for a favor but he nodded his head. “While you’re on that trip don’t give Silas a hard time if he sleeps with any Jedi we have an open relationship.”

“I won’t,” he said feeling a slight annoyance. “I still don’t get why everyone who isn’t going to this thing thinks it’s just an excuse for Jedi and Imperial Knights to have sex with each other.” He knew he was glaring at he continued, “This is a joint training exercise that has been done once every three years for the last eight hundred years it is not and has never been a dating game.”

“Grandma, gave you contraceptives didn’t she?” His brother said laughing. “I bet she gave you a handful and warned you not to let any royal bastards happen.” He knew his blush had given it all away. “I knew she would that’s why I didn’t go, besides it was much more fun to say a private goodbye to Silas.” He sobered up. “Relax, I know it’s important to you and that it probably is just a training exercise but those of us who don’t get to go have to amuse ourselves somehow.” He smiled slightly. “And talking about you elite students having freaky relations with Jedi amuses us.”

He wondered not for the first time if his brother was jealous. His brother hadn’t volunteered to try for one of the ten spots available but you never knew with Corvin. “I should really get going I have preparations to make.” He said feeling guilty that his once close relationship with his twin brother was so strained. “I’ll see you again before I leave.” His twin just nodded and motioned for him to leave.

He left the room feeling a mix of relief and guilt; he still wasn’t sure how his relationship with his twin brother had gotten so strained the last few years. “Apprentice Varga wait a moment,” A voice said and he turned to see the Elomin Master Zholl Codi who would be over seeing the ten Imperial knights gong on the training mission.

“Yes, Master Codi,” He said stopping to bow respectfully. He hoped nothing had gone wrong with the training exercise because he was looking forward to it a great deal. He felt a sense of dread as he waited for the Elomin to speak.

“I need you to go help Apprentices Sho and Task with loading the shuttle for our trip,” Master Codi finally said. “After the three of you have accomplished that task you need to seek out your masters and receive any final instructions from them.”

He nodded and then began making his way down to the dock they were scheduled to leave from. He arrived quickly enough to see the Nagai Rath Sho and the Yellow Zabrak Obran Task already hard at work loading the supply crates lifting them with the force and settling them gently down in the cargo bay of the shuttle.

He quickly joined in after saying a quick hello to both of them. He got along well enough with Rath Sho but rarely ever spent any time with Task. He knew from experience that the Zabrak almost never spoke unless he had something to say. He knew some of the younger apprentices thought the Zabrak was actually mute.

“Looking forward to the training exercise,” he finally asked once they were nearly done loading the shuttle. He wasn’t surprised when Rath said a quick affirmative and Task only nodded his head in agreement. He supposed that was as much as he was going to get since having actual friends was hard for him because of the fact he was a member of the royal family. He supposed he understood why his brother would put up with someone like Silas just to have someone to interact with.

Once everything was done, he bid them a quick good bye and headed to find his personal master Delmon Kalar a Lethan Twi’lek. He found his master easily enough as he knew this time of day duty permitting usually saw his master meditating in the Pelleon gardens. He arrived to find his master dressed in traveling clothes which surprised him. “Master Kalar I am here for any last minute instructions.”

“Always by the book as usual,” His master said opening his eyes and smiling at him. “You already know all you need to for this training camp just enjoy yourself.” He stood up and stretched. “You might make some actual friends among the Jedi after all that’s where I met my wife.”

His master didn’t talk about his wife much since she was a Jedi and while it wasn’t against the rules it was certainly frowned upon. “Are you going somewhere while we are going to be away master,” He asked not feeling comfortable talking about his master’s wife with him. He hoped his master wasn’t going on a dangerous mission alone.

“I’m going to Ossus to see my newborn son for the first time,” Master Kalar said smiling. “My request for leave was delayed until you left for the training camp.” He felt guilty when he heard that. “Don’t blame yourself it’s your Uncle’s policy that keeps me from taking you to Ossus on a stop over during a mission.”

He knew that it wasn’t technically his fault since his Uncle barred taking apprentices anywhere near Ossus. “Why does Master Artis even allow this training camp to continue if he’s so concerned with keeping Imperial knights away from the Jedi?”

“Galen, wouldn’t even dream of trying to cancel it as long as his grandmother is alive.” He had to suppress a smile at his master’s words. “You know how much value she places on the traditions of the Empire.” He certainly did it was why his great grand mother had stepped down from the throne like tradition dictated on her 80th birthday after all. “Don’t worry about anything on this trip just have a good time and learn what you can.”

“I will master,” He said. “I hope you enjoy your visit with your family.” He took his leave then heading back to his quarters to double check that he hadn’t forgotten anything. He didn’t expect to have forgotten anything but it never hurt to double check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	2. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Two  
Tasha Baldor

Tasha Baldor opened her eyes with a start after yet another true dream. This was one that she had once before herself standing with a female Chiss Imperial Knight discussing their options to get past one of the exercises at the camp. She had dreamed about the Chiss Imperial knight several times since learning she had been chosen as one of the ten Jedi apprentices attending the training camp.

She got up and pulled on her robes glancing back at the book on the history of her people the Firrerreo and how they had recovered following their near extinction at the hands of the Empire and Yuuzhan Vong. It helped her to deal with the more disturbing true dreams to read about how close her people had come to extinction and managed to survive. Her master discouraged her reminding her to simply trust in the force. She still had trouble separating her Jedi training from the upbringing she received on Kinooine before her dreams started coming true and she joined the Jedi order.

She left her room finding that a sleep before the departure was proving too difficult. She was grateful she was only dreaming about the Imperial Knight she would be paired with instead of the formless shape beneath the waters. Her master and other Jedi had tried to help her see further but ever since she was a child she would only ever see the shadow of it and feel a terrible fear. She knew that some of the Jedi doubted that it was a true dream but she knew with complete certainty that someday she would face whatever dwelt beneath the water.

She decided that some exercise might help clear her head so she went to a nearby practice room. She frowned when she heard laughter coming from within as well s the sound of light sabers in use. She glanced inside and saw that it was Tuc Tinto and Dev Guri so she turned and headed toward one of the other rooms. Tuc being a Mandallian giant took up too much room for her to fit comfortably into the room with them. She was glad to have that excuse because Dev had a crush on her and she was simply not interested in the Togruta as a romantic prospect. She hoped he wouldn’t continue his pursuit of her during the training camp.

She arrived at the next room and found another of the Jedi who would be going to the joint training camp with her. Iella Sallin was practicing a light saber kata, her green double bladed Saber whirling around her. She stood back and watched the red-haired human woman’s practice not wanting to disturb her concentration. Iella stopped after a few more minutes and turned toward her. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I was wondering if you minded me doing some remote drills in this room.” She knew she could have simply walked over to the other corner and begun the drills but she preferred not to interrupt if the other woman wanted to be alone.

“Go ahead,” Iella said and then reigniting her light saber resumed her kata completely ignoring her presence in the room. She headed to the corner where the remotes were located and flicked one on with the force igniting her yellow light saber she closed her eyes and waited for the first shot from the remote.

Time seemed to pass impossibly slow as she blocked shot after shot from the remote. This was always her favorite way to meditate on the force letting her considerable precognitive talent guide her to block the shots. She flicked on a second remote to increase the pressure and to further occupy her mind. She considered adding a third remote but sensed that doing so would result in some welts as her focus wasn’t there to handle three remotes at the moment.

She worked until she felt her concentration slipping and turned off the remotes shutting down her light saber and allowing her focus to come back to the present. She found Iella staring at her with a curious expression on her face. “I hope you are not offended but you are the Firrerreo that has an exceptional precognitive gift correct?” She nodded an affirmative wondering why the other padawan brought it up. “I have to ask; have you had any visions about this foolish training camp we are being sent on?”

“Just a few brief ones,” She said curious what the other woman meant by foolish. “I just saw a few glimpses of myself working with a female Chiss Imperial knight.” She could tell instantly the woman had been hoping she had seen something else. “What did you hope I’d seen?”

“I was hoping that you had seen something I could use to convince my master to ask the council to call off this farce.” Her face was clouded by a dark look but she could sense no anger radiating from her. “We should not be associating with Imperial Knights they are no better than dark siders,” She snorted. “Not to mention how quickly most of our fellow padawans chosen for this foolishness are to form attachments.” She shook her head her red hair still tightly bound at the back of her head. “I will bid you goodnight then.”

“Goodnight,” She said to Iella’s retreating back. She considered using the remotes again but decided against it and left the practice room deciding to try sleeping again. As she made her way back down the halls of the Praxeum of Ossus she found herself thinking about Iella’s attitude and comments.

“Trouble sleeping my padawan,” A voice said and she found herself facing her Jedi Master. Sarli Hoosha a Cathar and a great seer in her own right. “You have not been having the vision again have you?” Her master asked with a touch of worry.

“No master Hoosha,” She said, “I dreamed of my partner for the training camp and then had an interesting conversation with Iella Sallin.” She saw her understanding in her master’s eyes. “Why is Iella being sent on this training camp since she disapproves of the Imperial Knights so much?”

“You’ve already answered the question it is because she disapproves,” Master Hoosha said laughing. “She is being sent to learn the difference between what is different and what is evil.” She still didn’t understand and her master sensing it elaborated. “The Imperial Knights philosophy is different than the Jedi’s and there are some areas that are problematic but they are not followers of the dark side.” Her master shook her head. “To treat them like they are as Iella does is a disservice to them and to herself.” Her master rested a hand on her head. “Go and get some rest my padawan the transport leaves first thing in the morning.”

“I will, Good night Master Hoosha,” She said and after her master’s response headed back to her room to attempt to sleep. She lay there thinking about what Master Hoosha had said and wondering what Iella would say if she had heard what her master had said. She pushed such thoughts away as it was pointless to speculate and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen and don't read comments.


	3. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Three  
Jenica Maral

She felt stiff as she set in the shuttles seats in between Prellon the Chiss and Dag Feskin the green Nikto. She approved of seating them by the assigned rank they had earned in the trials to qualify for this camp but she was irritated with herself for coming in behind the chiss. She had known Rath would take the top spot he always did in competitions but she had beaten both Chiss before.

“Okay apprentices,” Zholl Codi the Imperial Master assigned to preside over the Imperial half of the training camp spoke up. “As you all know this camp is a joint exercise with the Jedi Order for apprentices on the verge of knighthood.” He turned to look over them. “You are the best of those who volunteered to represent the Empire and you will be expected to do so well.” She joined the others in shouting an affirmative. “Now when we arrive you will be paired with your partner Jedi and engage in a brief Light saber duel to get acquainted with each others skills.” He looked over them sternly. “I want you to win but do not do serious injury it is to first fall only.”

She looked down at her dark skinned hands and then closed her eyes to focus drawing the force into her. She hoped she wouldn’t get matched with too exotic a sentient by the Jedi as unlike the Imperial Knights who were predominantly humanoid she knew from stories the previous class of Cadets had brought back that there was no guarantee of a humanoid partner when Jedi were involved. She shuddered as she remembered one Cadet’s horror story of being paired with a Celegian Jedi apprentice and losing every physical competition.

“We are here,” Master Codi announced as she felt the ship touching down. She opened her eyes and stood up falling into her place in line easily. “It appears the Jedi are already here,” He said as the cargo doors opened to reveal the Jedi lounging about an already assembled camp sight in groups. She glanced around searching for the Jedi master who was to accompany them but all she saw were apprentices and what looked like an antique droid modified for light saber practice.

To Her surprise the droid spoke up greeting Master Codi by name. “Padawans this is Master Zholl Codi of the Imperial Knights who will be supervising the training camp with me.” The droid gestured toward the Elomin and she watched as all the Jedi stood up and bowed respectfully.

“Apprentices,” Master Codi said drawing her attention to him. “This is Master Nextor of the Iron Knights and the Jedi who will join me in supervising this training camp.” She bowed as expected of her even while she was dealing with her surprise. The Iron Knights were legends who had been around since before the birth of the Empire. “I will call you up one at a time to meet your partner and engage in a brief light saber duel to first fall.” He looked to the head of the line. “Rath Sho step forward.”

The Iron Knight seemed to be staring at Rath as he walked forward to join the masters. After what seemed like a long moment the droid finally called a jedi out. “Kale Lasek,” The droid said pointing toward a handsome blond human who walked forward smiling brightly. “Begin,” The Jedi droid said stepping back quickly. She was shocked at how quickly the match had begun but both Rath and the Jedi had acted instantly.

She was a bit surprised to see the Jedi using two blades a standard blue length lightsaber and a green shoto. She began to look forward to this match with greater anticipation Rath was very good but Jar’Kai duelist where not common in the Imperial Knights. She watched as the two clashed in a flurry of blades. As they dueled back and fourth she had to admit the Jedi was almost as good as Rath which she found worrying since the Jedi had no clear rank order there was no way to know if he was the best or not.

As the fight progressed she realized that as good as the Jedi was Rath was still slightly better and it was only a matter of time before he knocked the Jedi on his backside. As Rath batted the blue blade away at a bad angle for the Jedi she knew all he had to do was wait till the too short shoto passed and then step in and end it. She was so sure that was what was going to happen that she was shocked when the shoto blade suddenly extended to full length causing Rath to have to twist awkwardly away from it. She was still staring in shock as in that moment the Jedi dropped down and swept Rath’s legs out from under him while he was off balance winning the duel.

“That was a risky maneuver to pull you could have killed him,” The Iron Knight said as the young blond Jedi readjusted his apparently duel phase shoto to it’s normal length before deactivating it and putting it and his other saber on his belt.

“I knew he was good enough to dodge,” The Jedi said as he leaned down smiling to help Rath up. “Your one of the best I’ve ever seen with a light saber.” She saw Rath smiling as he accepted the other man’s hand to stand up. She was surprised Rath was taking his loss so well.

“Stand behind us please,” Master Codi said before turning back to the line. “Nitin you are up next.” He called and she watched as the female Chiss headed forward. She turned to see that one of the Jedi was already walking forward a young near human woman with gold skin and two tone hair.

“This is Tasha Baldor,” The Iron knight said not seeming surprised that the young woman had volunteered herself. She watched this second battle curious to see if this Jedi was going to be as good as the last. It became clear very early on that while the Jedi seemed to have great reflexes and could parry nearly any attack she wasn’t as good at attacking and all too soon Nitin sent her flying onto her back.

Prellon was called next from the Imperial Knights and she watched the Chiss male striding confidently up to face his challenger. She guessed based on his confidence that he assumed the Jedi were also going by rank. She felt he might be right when the Iron knight called for Maks Reyal and a feline alien with rosette spots walked forward looking nervous. As soon as the match began however the feline lost all nervousness and demonstrated a skill level that rivaled the first Jedi. She watched as he easily defeated the very startled Prellon.

“Jenica Maral,” Master Codi called her name and she went forward looking back the gathered Jedi and found herself hoping she didn’t get matched up with the blue Ssi-ruuvi student. She found it slightly repulsive that the Jedi could let species like that into their ranks.

“Swa Lu,” The droid voice said making what she dreaded come to pass as the blue saurian figure walked forward to join her in the ring. She shot a glance at the Iron Knight and got a sense that they had done this intentionally sensing her thoughts. She ignored the surge of irritation putting it out of her head to focus on her opponents weak points. She assumed with a saurian body type the Ssi Ruuvi would be vulnerable on the side as long as she avoided her arms and tail.

She ignited her silver blade and watched as her opponent ignited her blue one. She was surprised at how quick the Ssi Ruuvi moved and realized that this fight was going to be more difficult. She was a bit startled to see how well her opponent was guarding her side. She realized that to win this she was going to have to take some risk and catapulted herself up into the air planning to land on her opponents back. To her shock and horror the Ssi Ruuvi sprung forward into a summersault causing her to land in a vulnerable position which got her feet swept out from under her by the Ssi Ruuvi’s tail.

She suppressed a curse as the match was over and she got to her feet. She walked behind the masters as quickly as possible feeling irritated with her poor showing. She ignored the Ssi Ruuvi who took the place beside her and focused on the next match. Dag Feskin was up next and she hoped he would give the Imperial Knights another victory thanks to her loss the Jedi were in the lead.

The red haired woman introduced as Iella Fallin activated a green double bladed saber which was another variant that was not common amongst the Imperial knights. She was good but Dag was better and soon enough she was dusting herself off and walking with Dag to join them.

Silas Quest was the next of her team mates to be selected and he got mached up with a huge Mandallian Giant by name of Tuc Tinto. She was not on good terms with Silas as he had propositioned her several times even after she made it clear she wasn’t interested. Still she felt slightly sorry for him going up against someone that large and powerful. The huge orange light club he wielded was nearly as tall as Silas himself. She had to admit she was impressed when Silas actually managed to win the fight by out maneuvering his opponent.

Her interest perked up at the next match Tor Varga was a member of the royale family and due to those duties hadn’t been able to participate in the full ranking challenges but had still managed to rank seventh so she was curious how good he might actually be. His Togruta challenger Dev Guri seemed unconcerned. She realized soon enough the Togruta was an idiot not taking the fight seriously and ended up losing quickly.

“Dev you must take things more seriously,” the Iron knight said with as much exasperation as a droid vocator could produce. “Ferfer Tobian you will be up next,” the Iron Knight said calling one of the Jedi up before the imperial knight challenger for the first time.

She watched the Ryn walk forward even as Master Codi was summoning his Zabrak opponent Obran Task. This was another challenge that surprised her as even though he was one of the lower ranked among them for other reasons the Obran had always been an incredible duelist. However the Ryn almost seemed to be dancing around Obran it was frightening to watch how easily he beat him. “Ferfer is the best of us all with a lightsaber,” The Ssi Ruuvi next to her said in a whisper.

She refused to acknowledge the statement even though it appeared to be true. She doubted that even Rath on his best days could have kept up with that Ryn. It put aside any claim that the Jedi were lined up by rank and made it clear that they were being paired up in whatever arbitrary order the Iron Knight decided.

She watched the next match warily and was relieved when Arkanian Nick Berus easily defeated the Khill female Geela Sedaya. That meant that currently they had five wins and the Jedi four which meant complete victory for the Imperial knights was left to their lowest ranked cadet. Dass Streng an incredibly handsome dark skinned human who barely made it into the selected group. He was actually ranked eleventh but another Cadet dropping out had let him in.

She knew as soon as she saw his opponent the last Jedi Bocetta Long was a Bothan that he would lose the match. She didn’t know all the details but she had heard that his family originally from the Alliance had lost everything to a Bothan swindler and had to move to the Empire to find work. She had seen him around the few Bothan Imperial knights enough to know that he wouldn’t handle being paired with a Bothan well. She wasn’t surprised when he lost because he got too aggressive trying to beat his opponent.

“All right everyone,” Master Codi said speaking up loudly. “The camp officially begins tomorrow with the first week being done as if this were an Imperial Academy so I expect you Cadets to inform your Jedi partners what to expect afer you unload the ship.”

“I suggest Padawans that you assist the Imperial Knights in unloading and setting up their camp while Master Codi and I discuss arrangements for the final week of the training camp.” The mention of the final week reminded her that after the first week they’d have to learn like Jedi and then during the final compete in a series of exercises with the team that performed the best being awarded as the winners.

She didn’t know what that meant for the Jedi but within the Imperial Knights it was a high honor and was very good for your future career prospects. As unhappy as she was with her Ssi Ruuvi partner she needed to work well with her. She began to look for her but found her working beside Rath and two other Jedi. The feline humanoid and the blond human partner of Rath’s. She recalled how surprising the skill level of all three had been with the light saber. The fact they appeared to be close to each other laughing easily explained it.

She made her way over and asked, “May I join you?” Her partner bobbed her saurian head and moved aside to let her join them. She was immediately struck by how comfortable Rath was around the Jedi and she felt a sense of foreboding.

“I have never seen someone with your body type move like you did Swa-lu,” Rath asked of her Ssi Ruuvi partner as they were moving a few of the crates that would set up into the barracks. She was curious if her suspicion about the source of her partners skills was correct.

“I have spent a great deal of time working with Kale and Mac to master my body’s advantages and disadvantages,” her partner said. She was pleased that she had surmised correctly. “I have to say you are the first person to try landing on my back,” the Ssi Ruuvi said turning toward her. “I will have to be mindful of that tactic in the future.”

“Your skills were impressive enough that I was forced to take a drastic action,” she said wondering if the Ssi Ruuvi was mocking her. She turned her attention back to unloading the shuttle and getting things set up.

All too soon it was all done and the masters told them to separate and get to know their partners. She found herself walking silently with the Ssi Ruuvi unsure how to go about getting to know her. She glanced around at the other pairs searching for an idea. She noticed that most of the other pairings seemed as uncomfortable as she did. The only pairing she noticed that was really getting along was Rath and the blond human. She was a bit surprised at how close they were standing to each other talking to each other. “Your friend does not have much respect for personal space does he?” She found herself asking the Ssi Ruuvi.

Swa-lu’s large blue head turned to look immediately at the blond man and Rath. “Kale’s adoptive mother is a Zeltron so he tends to crowd in on people sometimes.” That would certainly explain it. “Your friend doesn’t seem to mind though,” The Ssi Ruuvi said with a slightly musical laugh. She had to admit the Ssi Ruuvi was right and that surprised her. Rath had never been standoffish but he was always very proper with other Imperial knights he shouldn’t have let the Jedi stand that close.

Of course she realized that could explain it. He didn’t have to be proper with the Jedi because he was not an equal. She found that made her feel slightly better and decided that outlook would allow her to work with Swa-lu. “So that we have the best chance for winning I have to ask what area of expertise are you best at?”

“My talents primarily lie in healing,” Swa-lu said which she had to admit surprised her. “I have worked hard to become as good as I am at combat but my natural affinity has always been to heal.” The Ssi Ruuvi said anticipating her questions. “And your strengths are?”

“I’m very well rounded,” She said quickly. “I excel in virtually all the skills necessary to be an imperial knight though healing is probably my weakest area.” She had no problem helping herself with her own healing abilities but she had always seemed to have something of a block with healing others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	4. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Four  
Kale Lasek

His partner the Nagai Rath Sho was holding his green duel phase lightsaber and activated as he pushed the switch that jumped it form shoto length to full blade. “There aren’t many Jar’Kai users amongst the Imperial knights and this is the first time I’ve seen a duel phase shoto,” the Nagai said staring at it.

“Well it’s really just a duel phase lightsaber with the default blade length set to shoto,” He said as an explanation. “I modeled it after the pair my mom carries,” he could tell his partner was curious so he went on. “She’s an exceptional duelist and prefers to use two shoto length blades for precision most of the time.”

“You must have inherited her skill with light sabers,” Rath said as he passed the blade back to him. “I have noticed that particular skill sets tend to run in families and I was told that my father was a formidable warrior by my mother before she passed away.” He looked down, “He was a Jedi his death is the reason my mother defected to the Empire being a former alliance soldier.”

“I’m adopted,” he said surprising himself for volunteering that information but Rath had shared first. “My folks were on Metallos during the riots there and a woman walked up to them and handed me to them,” He couldn’t read Rath’s face so he went on. “We think she was my biological mother because Mom said she was force sensitive.” He shook himself. “She told them my name was Kale and that I was to be a Jedi then ran off into the rioting crowds.” He didn’t feel sad about it anymore but he wondered sometimes, “My folks looked for her but never found her so when they went back to Ossus I went with them.” He couldn’t help but smile as he got to this part of the story. “Since they couldn’t have kids naturally they adopted me and the rest is history.”

He didn’t know how Rath was going to respond to that because before he could someone called out his name. “Kale, can you and your partner come over here for a moment.” He turned and saw that it was Geela and her partner the Arkanian waving them over. He glanced over at Rath and saw him nod so they headed over. “My Partner Nick here wants to ask your some questions about your duel.”

“Go ahead,” He said wondering why he felt a sense of foreboding a glance at Rath showed he was equally closed off. He found talking with his partner easy but something about Nick Berus set him on edge and he wasn’t sure why.

“I was curious if your are completely baseline human?” The Arkanian asked after a moment. “Nagai have an advantage and in strength and agility over normal humans and you kept up with Cadet Sho very well.”

“That question is pointless,” Rath Sho said speaking up and surprising him. “The force compensates and strengthens any Jedi or Imperial Knight their biological differences don’t matter.”

“I disagree,” Nick Berus said fixing Rath a condescending look. “Based on Arkanian medical knowledge and my own observations on the science of the force species does play a role in the effectiveness of the force user.” He turned to look back at him. “I could do a genetic break down on you and tell you exactly what species you have in your ancestry if you don’t know.”

“No thanks,” He said backing away. He was about to make an excuse to get away from the creepy arkanian when he heard Geela snort with laughter. He, Rath and Nick all turned to see what she was laughing at.

“He’s sniffing around the wrong tree,” she said pointing out the blond imperial knight who was paired with Tuc talking to Iella Sallin with a flirtatious look on his face. She looked over at them. “Come on Kale you know what Iella is like she hates attachment and embraces celibacy to be absolutely sure she will never get attached.” She gave Rath a wink. “I’m no fan of attachments myself but I greatly enjoy the carnal pleasures if any of you boys are interested.”

He could tell Rath and Nick where thrown but he was used to Geela and just ignored her. “Rath and I need to get back to getting to know each other for the camp so we will be going,” He led his partner away glad to be away from the both of them. “Don’t worry about Geela she flirts with every male she comes across she’s not completely serious.”

“You should worry about Nick,” Rath said darkly. “He’s very determined when he wants something and he’s very bitter about placing so low in our rankings for this camp.” He glanced back at Nick who was talking with Geela and motioning toward he and Rath. “Just be careful around him.”

“I will,” He said realizing how strange that he was trusting this man that he also knew nothing about. “You said your dad was a Jedi right do you know very much about him?” He asked watching Rath shake his head no. “Then lets go talk to Master Nextor he’s been around for ages and might remember him.”

“Your master is busy with Master Codi,” Rath said sounding distant there is no need to disturb him at this time. “I have never seen an Iron Knight before is it true that within the droid body there is a force sensitive crystal alien?” He recognized that Rath was intentionally changing the topic so out of respect he went with it.

“Yeah, called a Shard,” He said to his partner. “They live a long time Nextor dates to the days before the first Galactic empire.” He could tell Rath was impressed. “He used to tell us stories during our early days at the Academy of what life was like during those turbulent times.” He found himself laughing at the memory. “The great figures of history like Luke Skywalker and his family and friends really don’t look how you’d picture them,” he said still smiling. “For one thing a lot of them were really short.”

Rath actually laughed and he was pleased to find it was a nice one. He noticed several Imperial knights had turned at the sound and were giving them odd looks. “You must not laugh much back home in the empire.” He found himself saying and felt a bit guilty for saying it.

“No, I don’t,” Rath said not appearing to mind. “At the Imperial Academy there are not much opportunities to just enjoy oneself as working toward the goal of being an imperial knight is a full time job.” The Nagai gave him a concerned look. “You will find out tomorrow when you experience Imperial Knight training I hope you can handle it.”

“Training to be a jedi isn’t a picnic,” He said letting a challenging smile appear on his face. “I think I can handle anything your master dishes out.” He saw a matching smile appear on Rath’s and decided that he definitely liked Rath even though he didn’t know him that well and was going to enjoy this experience.

“Your parents are not human are they?” Rath asked after a moment. “Forgive me but Nick’s earlier comments reminded me that you don’t quiet act like the baseline humans in the Imperial Academy.”

“My mother is a Zeltron and my dad is a Felacatain,” He said and then out of curiosity had to ask. “What have I been doing that is so different?” He began to mentally review his behavior and couldn’t place what it was that revealed the fact he’d been raised by non baseline humans.

“You stand very close,” Rath said and he became aware that they were much closer than most folks stood. He recalled that some of the other padawans at the Ossus Academy had told him the same thing. “I’m not bothered by it but it is unusual.”

“Yeah having a Zeltron for a mom will do that,” He said laughing glad that Rath didn’t mind. “I mean visiting the grand parents made it clear that Zeltrons have no concept of personal space on Zeltros at all.” He caught site of his two best friends and their partners. “I have to ask the Chiss paired with Mak and the human paired with Swa-lu are they good partners for them?”

Rath turned to regard them. “Prellon is an exception Imperial Knight though a bit stiff I doubt your Horansi friend will have any problems even if they don’t get on well.” He was impressed that Rath could identify his friend’s species most folks guessed wrong since you didn’t see many Treka Horansi off world. “Jenica is another matter,” Rath said solemnly. “She firmly believes Imperial Knights are superior to Jedi and she has voiced disapproval of the Jedi accepting aliens with bad track records into their ranks before.”

“Are you saying she might give Swa-lu a hard time?” He asked feeling worried for his firend. She was one of only a handful of Ssi Ruuvi in the Jedi and really hadn’t fit in before he and Mak had kind of adopted her as their new friend.

“No Jenica would never be that unprofessional but I feel she might not work as well with her because she is looking down on her internally.” Rath said drawing his attention back. “I think based on what little I have sene your friend will eventually prove her wrong but it might be too late for them to stand any chance of winning the competition.”

“Yeah well the competition doesn’t matter,” He said with a shrug. “I just want her to have a good experience here she gets a lot of flak from some of the races the Ssi Ruuvi have history with.” He saw Rath giving him an odd look. “What?”

“You don’t care about the competition at all do you?” He couldn’t tell from Rath’s tone if he was upset or not. “We have heard nothing from our superiors except how important it is and that we must do our best to win it.”

“Frankly, no I don’t,” He said giving Rath a curious look. “Winning this competition doesn’t really mean anything among the Jedi.” He looked over at Iella and pointed her out. “Sure that one over there would love to win but that has more to do with her dismissive view of Imperial knights like your Jenica has about Jedi.” He hoped he hadn’t offended Rath who was silent. “You don’t’ have to worry you’ll get top notch performance out of me and I’ll do my best to win if you really want to.”

“I just think it would be nice to be able to write the contest off,” Rath said surprising him. “I think I envy the freedom you Jedi have somewhat.” He didn’t know what to say to that but he didn’t have to say anything as Rath spoke back up, “I believe we should spar again with our lightsabers it should help us learn each others limits.”

He found himself smiling as he stepped back and activated his blades. He soon found himself involved in an intricate dance of deadly glowing blades as he and Rath tested each other. He had always enjoyed dueling and it helped him to really get to know another person without words just by how their body moved during a duel.

They were just getting into it when a voice rang out loudly ordering everyone to gather around. He deactivated his blade noticing Rath looked as annoyed at the interruption as he did but they both headed over to where the Master’s were gathering them. “The day is ending so it is now time for us to explain how this tradition began and why it continues to this day.” The Imperial Knight in charge said. “I’ll allow Master Nextor to handle the history lesson because I have learned history is a passion of his.”

“Thank you Master Codi,” Master Nextor said sounding like a pleased droid. It was easy to forget sometime that there was a millenia old Jedi organism in that antique droid body. “What most of the galaxy is unaware of is that this planet holds one of the most powerful force nexi in the galaxy.” He perked up as he realized what must be on this world. “This is the planet Ruusan and just beyond the forest behind me is the Valley of the Jedi sight of a terrible tragedy involving the brotherhood of darkness and the army of light.”

The Iron Knight waited while they all digested that. “Eight centuries ago a Jedi and Imperial knight fell to the Darkside together and came to the valley.” Master Nextor looked around at the assembled group. “Relations were tense between our two orders at that time and both blamed the other for the fall of their member.”

He looked around and could guess a few of his fellow apprentices were thinking especially Iella and that Jenica woman. “The truth of which lured the other to the dark side was lost as well as who won the fight between them to be the sole owner of the Valley and it’s power.” Nextor said before turning and pointing back to the forest. “This forest was grown by them with stolen Yuuzhan Vong Biotech to guard their prize and it killed many Jedi and Imperial Knights who came to try to end their hold on the valley and it’s power.”

“In the end it took a group of Jedi and Imperial knights who put aside their differences working together to end the threat and purge the valley of it’s acquired dark taint.” Master Nextor said turning back to them. “In honor of that event the Jedi and Imperial Knights agreed to create this training camp to help show future generations of both Orders how to work together to overcome a crisis.” The Iron knight looked at each of them as he continued, “If you are here to show the superiority of your own order you will fail.”

He looked around and saw Iella and a few others staring at Master Nextor in shock. “The point of this camp is not to show which order is better it is to show how cooperation and understanding between us can achieve our mutual goal of serving the force even though we disagree on how best to do that.”

“Master Nextor is correct,” The Imperial Knight master said. “I suggest you all think about that tonight as it is time for us to retire to our group barracks.” The elomin looked over at them all. “Tomorrow morning we will begin at O500 hundred Hours Imperial Standard time so be prepared to awaken early.”

They said their goodnights to their partners and headed to the Jedi camp barracks. He and Mak immediately settled on the bunks closest to the bunk that had been built for Swa-lu’s body type. “Did you really mean what you said Master Nextor?” He heard Iella asking the Jedi master who was supervising them.

“Yes, I did Iella,” Master Nextor said clearly surprising the girl. “I do not know if my counterpart Master Codi meant it but I have supervised enough of these camps that if you are trying to prove the Jedi way superior you will fail.” He could tell that Iella still wanted to argue but wouldn’t dare do so to a master. He glanced over at Mak and Swa-lu and smiled this was going to be a fun he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	5. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Five  
Tor Varga

“Do you really run this far every day?” His partner the Togruta he was paired with asked as they completed another circuit around the training area laid out by Master Codi. He could feel his partner drawing on the force and wondered why he was unlucky enough to get the only Jedi that seemed unable to keep up with the physical demands so far.

“Yes Dev,” He said trying to be patient. “Imperial Cadets have to be in peak physical condition to be able to complete task without drawing unnecessarily on the force.” He knew the Jedi stressed physical fitness as much as the Imperial knights did and Dev did not appear to be in bad shape he just obviously hadn’t put the effort into his physical stamina that the other jedi had. “There are only three more laps around can you make it?”

“Yeah I can make it,” Dev said as he felt the Togruta Jedi still drawing on the force to refresh himself. He hoped the Togruta would manage to finish. He glanced around trying to gage the fitness of the other Jedi and was once again slightly disappointed that his partner seemed to be the only one having to draw on the force.

He put aside his disappointment he had no control over who he had been matched with only how he performed in the partnership. He would simply have to do his best to pick up the slack for his partner and hope that Dev had some hidden depths that would make themselves known in time.

“Looks like your partner is having difficulty as well,” Silas said as he caught up with them. “I think My partner would be having similar problems if we ran long enough for his species to tire naturally.” He said pointing out the huge green alien who was lumbering along behind everyone else. “I mean his natural stamina out classes us all but he made remarks that make me think he doesn’t exercise as a much as one of his kind normally would.” He did his best to ignore Silas and not wonder why he was suddenly being so friendly. “I wish I’d been paired with that attractive firrerreo girl.”

“I doubt she’d give you the time of day,” He said keeping a tight clamp on his annoyance. “Especially when she learned you were sleeping with my brother.” He did his best not to feel pleasure when Silas stumbled slightly. “I know you and my brother have an open relationship so I don’t care if you sleep with any of the Jedi but you will tell them up front that you are in such a relationship.” He kept his voice neutral as he went on. “I will not have you disgracing the Imperial knights by luring a Jedi into bed under false pretenses.”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Silas said recovering his composure quickly. “I am always up front about my motives in a relationship.” Silas gave him a condescending look. “If you were on good terms with your brother you would certainly know that.” After saying that Silas increased his pace to get out of range for conversation.

“That guy is a real winner,” Dev said from behind him. “I feel really bad for Tuc being paired up with him.” Dev smiled then which made the Togruta look a bit silly as he said, “You right by the way Tasha would shoot him down no problem she’s been shooting me down for months.” He couldn’t help it he smiled and felt a bit better about having Dev for a partner. He was impressed that despite drawing the force a few times the man did not seem ready to drop so it looked like things would be okay. “You should really talk to your brother about his taste though,” Dev said after a moment.

“I have to respect his choices,’ He said as it was the most diplomatic thing he could say. He absolutely refused to bad mouth is brother to this stranger but he didn’t want to damage their uneasy partnership by snapping at him to mind his own business. “After this is unarmed hand to hand combat training how are you at that?”

“Not as good as Tuc is,” Devi said smiling again. “But then there’s a reason his people are readily accepted into Mandalorians.” Having heard about what Mandallian giants could do on the battlefield he wasn’t surprised by that statement.

“I believe it,” He said shooting a glance at Silas partner bringing up the rear. “What about the Ryn who was so good with the light saber?” He asked recalling how disturbingly good that Jedi was with a lightsaber.

“Ferfer, he’s as good at Hand to hand as he is the saber,” Dev said shaking his head. “The guy never takes a break just works from dawn to dusk on being the best at everything.” He could tell Dev found it strange but he found it incredibly commendable. He felt a bit of jealousy of Task for getting paired with such a dedicated worker but he quickly let it go jealousy would do no good.

“Everyone assemble over here,” Master Codi’s stern voice snapped bringing an end to the jogging and calling them over to the training mats. He wondered if they’d get paired with their partners or if they would be shuffled. “We will be doing some simple hand to hand to three falls,” Master Codi said looking around. “I will leave the choice of match ups up to the Imperial Cadets because they have experience with this,” He said looking around. “Would the Jedi apprentices please each take a position on one of the mats.”

He watched as the Jedi did as instructed he immediately began to decide who would be the best work with. He knew given the choice most of the Imperial Knights would probably not choose their current partner. “Cadet Streng you are up first,” Master Codi said and he realized that Master Codi was doing this to give the higher ranked cadets more of a challenge.

He watched as Streng chose the female Khill to grapple with. “Cadet Berus,” the master said and he was really surprised when Berus chose the blond human who was paired with Rath. He got the impression the human had expected it and saw him look over at Rath nodding. He wondered what was the back story on that interplay. He watched as Task was called and selected the Ryn which was surprising. “Cadet Varga,” the master called and he stepped forward and he walked forward and choose to face the Bothan Jedi. He had considered picking his partner and going easy on him but that would do neither of them any good.

He watched as Silas unsurprisingly chose the female firrerreo as his partner. He hoped she took the opportunity to discourage his interest. Soon enough all the others had chosen and he wasn’t surprised to see Rath Sho had got stuck with the Mandallian giant. “Now begin,” Master Codi said and he found himself dodging the hands of the Bothan Jedi. He had expected the Bothan to be reasonably good at hand to hand but he did notice the Bothan kept twitching slightly for his light saber. He’d seen it before in Imperial Knights who disdained the hand to hand combat preferring to rely on the elegance of a light saber.

He waited for the next twitch and struck dragging the Bothan into a simple throw and being rewarded with the first fall of the match. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get the second or the third fall. “You will not do that again,” The bothan stated simply and he felt the Bothan drawing on the force. He didn’t have time to react as the Bothan returned the favor leaving him flat on his back with a burst of force assisted speed.

He had been expected an Imperial Knight style grapple where use of the force was discouraged but he realized that Master Codi had not said anything about that to the Jedi. He drew on the force himself and realized that was going to decide this match which of them had the greater skill with the force. He waited until the bothan locked arms with him to tug the mat under the bothan’s feet with the force letting him dump him onto his back. The bothan surged to his feet and used the force to knock him flat on his back tying them up.

He circled his opponent warily the next fall would decide the match. He was startled by a rather loud curse form one of the other mats and the Bothan seized his chance and dumped him. He got up looking around to find out who had cost him the match. It wasn’t hard to find the blond human Jedi paired with Rath had a bloody scratch down his arm while Nick Berus had blood all over his clawed arkanian digits. “Cadet Berus, Padawan Lasek go get cleaned up,” Master Codi said clearly annoyed at how the exercise had ended. “The rest of you give me ten more laps around the course.”

“Master Codi I believe Cadet Berus did that on purpose,” Rath’s voice rang out as he addressed their master. He wasn’t the only person to freeze and turned back to listen to the conversation before starting the run.

“Is there a reason that you accuse Cadet Berus of deliberately faking an accident with his claws?” Master Codi said in a neutral tone. Despite the neutral tone he got the impression Master Codi was not happy with the allegation in front of all these Jedi.

“Yesterday, He expressed interest in running a genetic analysis on Padawan Lasek’s DNA” Rath said calmly. “Padawan Lasek refused and today there is an accident that gives Cadet Berus access to a blood sample.” He could certainly see where Sho was coming from but he had the feeling Master Codi wouldn’t.

“I will look into it,” Master Codi said after a moment. “All you get running,” He said and left the area. He noticed that Rath Show was not satisfied but he began to run so the audience did as well. He wondered about Berus and if he really would intentionally injure someone to get a blood sample. It felt wrong to even think of accusing a fellow Imperial knight of such an action but he knew it was foolish to discount an accusation just because the accused was a fellow cadet.

He noticed that Rath’s actions had caused a shift in the running order with the Jedi congregating in one location and the Knights another. He also noticed that Rath was closer to the Jedi with the Ssi Ruuvian and the feline alien actually near him. This was why he hated being a member of the royal family some times. He could take no action because as a royal he couldn’t be seen siding with either member in any disagreement that didn’t directly affect the empire.

Even if Nick Berus had faked the accident it would be up to Master Codi to discipline him and his getting involved to try to mend fences with the Jedi would only complicate things unnecessarily. He was supposed to just sit back and do as he was told by the ranking members of his family and the Imperial Knights.

As the laps continued he found himself wondering how his brother would have handled the situation. He had no doubt his brother would get involved but would his brother side with Rath or with the bulk of the Imperial Knights. He knew it would probably depend on how well he liked the Imperial Knight accused. His brother seemed willing to tolerate a great deal from Silas that he would never tolerate from anyone else.

“I have spoken with both Padawan Lasek and Cadet Berus and I am confidant that the injury was an accident.” Master Codi said returning with a dark frown. “However Cadet Berus did opportunistically run a genetic scan on Padawan Lasek’s DNA,” He could tell Master Codi was extremely disappointed by that. “He will not be seeing the results of that scan I will turn whatever results come back from the Imperial databases over to Padawan Lasek to do with as he sees fit,” Master Codi said. “All of you are being given the afternoon free except for Cadet Berus who will be working here to put away the equipment and then to set up for tomorrow.”

He noticed the Jedi were heading toward where their master had been waiting back at camp so he followed. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t going to be any more trouble now that Berus had been punished. He noticed Rath Sho and several other Imperial Knight following along. It looked like almost all of them had the same idea.

They all arrived to see Padawan Lasek already talking with Master Nextor. “I have already discussed this matter with Kale and Master Codi and the matter is resolved,” Master Nextor said apparently anticipating the questions. “I suggest you all go enjoy the afternoon off,” Master Nextor said and then turned to point off to the west. “There is a river nearby perfect for swimming and washing off the sweat of this mornings exertions.”

The Jedi cheered up immediately and all began heading toward the direction the Iron Knight had indicated. He glanced over at his fellow Imperial knights and saw that most of them were unsure. Of course eventually they all started following after the Jedi some quicker than others. He waited until everyone was well on their way before he approached Master Nextor. “Master may I speak with you,” He asked.

“You may Tor Varga,” The Iron knight said fixing his optics on him. “Your master’s wife told me that your master speaks highly of you.” He felt self conscious when he realized his master had told his wife about him. “What do you wish to speak to me about?”

“I would like to ask your opinion on a few things of a private matter and I’m unsure how to begin,” He found it was hard to find the words to say what he wanted to say. “It is just I cannot speak to any of my fellow Cadets or Master Codi about this.”

“You may talk to me as if I was your master and I give you my word no one else will hear about it,” Master Nextor said with sincerity. “Just start from the beginning and I will listen to your concerns.”

“It has to do with my brother and the expectations placed upon us by being part of the Imperial Royal family,” He said feeling a bit of relief to be able to talk to someone about the thoughts that had been swirling since the incident with Berus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	6. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Six  
Tasha Baldor

She found a nice quiet place on the bank of the river to meditate and settled herself down. She had been feeling out of sorts ever since the practice matches where her opponent seemed more interested in flirting with her than with the practice.

She had just drawn the force around her when it happened she was rocketed forward into her own head experiencing a true dream. She was standing with her partner and watching as Kale Lasek appeared to be saying goodbye to two women who shared his features and an older man with pointed ears. “So Kale’s recently discovered biological family is very important in the empire?” She was asking her partner.

“Yes, they are...” she heard nothing else her partner said as she was rocketed back to her proper place and time by someone’s approach. She opened her eyes annoyed and became even more so when she saw that it was the guy she had been paired with that morning.

“Do you mind if I join you,” He said as he settled himself down on the ground. “I had something I wanted to finish asking you before that bit of unpleasantness occurred. “ He gave her a smile she knew was meant to be flirtatious but only annoyed her. She rarely had visions while awake during the day and she was frustrated that he’d interrupted it.

“I am not interested in you,” she said doing her best to keep her annoyance out of her voice. “Now if you will excuse me I must be going.” She stood up and walked past him knowing she was being rude but not really caring. She saw Geela heading toward him and knew he’d be in the hands of someone who would appreciate any advances he choose to make. She let the force guide her to who she was seeking. She normally would go to a master first before discussing her vision with anyone who featured in it but she felt she needed to warn Kale about what she had seen.

She found Kale, his two usual friends and the Nagai he was paired with all stripped down and swimming around a bend a bit separate from the rest of those attending the camp. She watched as Kale playfully dunked the Nagai and could tell that he at least was forming a lasting friendship with his partner. “Kale can I speak with you,” She said kneeling down by the side of the river.

“Yeah Tasha what is it?” He asked swimming over to the side. She noticed that the other three also followed him over. She would have preferred to do this without an audience but she still felt deep inside that he needed a heads up about this.

“I just had a vision that I believe relates to this morning’s unpleasantness,” she said watching as his face got serious. She could tell the Nagai wasn’t sure what was going on but she saw Swa-lu lean in to fill him in. She knew that he was being told she was one of the most talented seers of this generation. She hated the pressure her reputation for accuracy put on her but she accepted it was her burden to bear. “I think the blood test will reveal that you have biological relatives amongst the imperial knights.”

“Why do you think that, what did your vision contain?” He asked and she was glad to see that unlike some other Jedi he didn’t seem to be taking her vision as inevitably true. She closed her eyes and focused on the vision glad that the group seemed willing to give her time.

“I think me and my partner Nitin had just returned to camp where you were saying goodbye to an older male Imperial knight, a pregnant woman older than you and a female imperial knight who looked younger than the pregnant woman but older than you.” She paused opening her eyes. “The two women looked a lot like you sharing many of the same features.” She saw him glance at the other Jedi with them. “I remember starting to ask Nitin about your recently discovered biological family and how they were obviously important when my vision was interrupted by that Silas guy.”

She sat back waiting to see how he was going to take waht she had seen but before he said anything the Nagai Imperial knight spoke up. “This older male Imperial knight what did he look like?” He asked her in such a serious tone she closed her eyes and used the force to prod her memory back to the surface.

“He had pale skin and looked to be somewhere between middle age and elderly,” she said picturing his face clearly. “He also had pale white hair and large pointed ears.” She said as his image stayed in front of her eyes. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“I believe I might know who that is,” the Nagai said darkly. “It would have to be someone with a great deal of prestige and clout to be able to come here and interrupt the training camp.” He looked disturbed. “I believe that might be Master Edor Sa-vin, a high ranking Sephi Imperial knight.” He looked right at Kale. “Do you have any Sephi blood in your veins?”

“I think I have a little,” Kale said and she felt a trimmer in the force that told her he did. “I think it was one of the species the surface genetic break down my folks had done when they got me back to Ossus listed.” She saw him frown. “I take it this Master Sa-vin is a big deal amongst Imperial Knights?”

“He is a legend for his commitment to his duty to the empire,” the nagai said with a deep frown. “His half human son Toby was an Imperial Knight who betrayed the Empire by running off to be a pirate after falling in love with female Pirate leader.” She felt a sense of foreboding and wondered what the outcome of this story was going to be. “It took him five years but Master Sa-vin eventually tracked down the pirate group his son led and destroyed them all,” He looked away. “He gives lectures on the event and how you have to put your duty to the Empire above even family if you are to be a great Imperial Knight.”

“Then who do you think the two women are?” Swa-lu asked and she noticed the Ssi Ruuvi was giving her an odd look as she spoke. She was used to some apprentices forgetting she was there while they talked about one of her visions.

“I believe they are his great granddaughters and possibly your sisters,” the Nagai said to Kale. “Several decades after his son’s death two girls turned up at the imperial mission dropped off by a suspected pirate who said their father, brother and mother were all dead and there only family was an Imperial Knight.” He looked right at Kale, “The mission they were dropped off at was one of the poorer branches and it took several months to arrange for genetic testing which finally revealed them to be the great grand children of Master Sa-vin.”

“I suppose that could fit if during the violence of the riots they thought their mom died and she thought they died,” Kale closed his eyes. “It might have led to her handing me off to a pair of Jedi in her despair before taking off.”

She felt a chill of certainty that while it wasn’t completely accurate there was a great deal of truth in what Kale had just said. She said nothing about it of course she had done what she felt she needed to do but she had no idea how to tell them any more. “I’m going to return to the camp now and talk with Master Nextor about this but I felt you needed to know.”

“I think I’ll stay here for a while and think since I doubt the news about any surprises the results turned up will show up so soon.” Kale said to her as she got up and left the area. She glanced back to see him receiving a comforting hug from his friends while the Nagai looked on before being dragged into the hug by Kale.

She didn’t know why but seeing that made her smile slightly as she headed back out into the area where the bulk of her fellow Jedi and the Imperial Knights were. She saw Silas and Geela sitting very close together and kept walking heading back toward camp. On the way she passed the dark haired human imperial knight and was suddenly hit by a second vision. This time she saw him dressed in civilian clothes standing beside her handing her a holocron. “Thanks for arranging for me to get this before I left it helped keep me sane.”

Then she was back walking toward camp and turned to see him walking on oblivious to what she’d just seen. She turned back toward camp and kept walking feeling the need to talk to Master Nextor about both visions she had seen. She felt no need to talk to the Imperial Knight about her vision unlike the one she’d had about Kale.

She arrived in camp noticing Nick Berus working under the supervision of the Elomin Imperial Knight . She turned sensing Master Nextor in the Jedi barracks she headed toward it and arrived to find the Iron Knight putting away his holocron. She felt a shock of recognition and blurted out. “Master Nextor, I just had a vision about your holocron,” She found herself saying.

“Then tell me what you have seen Padawan Baldor but I sense that this is not the only thing you need to speak with me about,” Master Nextor said radiating serenity and calmness. She felt herself relaxing.

“No master Nextor I also had a vision about Kale Lasek and the unpleasantness of this morning.” She said and then began to tell the Jedi Master everything that she had seen and discussed with Padawan Lasek and the Imperial Knight he was partnered with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	7. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Seven  
Jenica Maral

She sat in the Imperial barracks meditating. She had declined to go with the Jedi and her fellow Imperial cadets preferring the solitude of the barracks where she could be alone. She was doing her best to put the unpleasant fact that Cadet Berus had embarrassed the Imperial Knights with his behavior behind her.

She did hope that he learned his lesson after this and kept his scientific enquiries to himself. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling the force flowing threw her. She was just beginning to put the annoyances of the camp so far behind her when the com unit in the barracks chirped.

She got up and went to check and saw that it was a priority message for Master Codi so she left the barracks and headed out to the training area. “Master Codi there is a priority message for you in the barracks,” She said once she approached.

“Thank you Cadet Maral,” The Elomin Master stated. “Please stay here and supervise Cadet Berus while I take it,” He said and left her alone watching Nick Berus who continued to straighten up the camp.

“Could you give me a bit of help while he is gone?” Cadet Berus asked once the master was in the barracks. She didn’t bother to respond and he got the message. “I just wanted to know his genetic make up is that so wrong?”

“You embarrassed the Imperial Knights,” she said letting a hint of anger show in her voice. “Master Codi might have chosen to accept the lie that you didn’t injure him on purpose to get the blood but everyone else sees threw it,” She said darkly. “You have put us is a position where the Jedi have the moral authority and that is worthy of punishment.” She could understand why Master Codi had accepted the lie it mitigated some of the damage. Painting Berus as only opportunistic and not someone who would injure another just to force compliance.

Suddenly Master Codi emerged from the barracks looking disturbed and fixed a glare on Cadet Berus. “It appears your actions will have consequences that none of us could have foreseen,” He said glaring at Berus. “Now if you will excuse me I have to inform the Jedi of our high ranking guest who will be arriving as soon as possible.” He fixed his gaze on her and said, “Cadet Maral go find the Padawan Lasek and bring him back to camp immediately Master Edor Sa-vin wishes to speak with him over holocom.” He turned back to Berus and glared. “Keep cleaning.”

She followed behind him as he headed toward the Jedi barracks. “Ah Master Codi I take it you have recieved word about Padawan Lasek’s long lost relatives.” She watched Master Codi freeze in shock. “Come inside my friend and I will explain how I know.”

She was curious but spying was beneath her so she headed off to find the Jedi that her master had sent her to find. She ran into her partner the Ssi Ruuvi and the feline alien Jedi as she approached the river bend. “I am looking for Padawan Lasek where is he?” She watched them exchange glances.

“He’s just off the next bend of the river with Rath,” The feline alien said. She thanked him and then headed off in the direction they had indicated. She noticed Cadet Quest in the process of making out with the Khill Jedi woman and resisted the urge to scold him. As improper as she found fraternizing with Jedi it was not against the rules.

“What’s the matter?” A voice asked and she found herself face to face with a member of the royal family. She knew that technically royal or not Cadet Varga did not out rank any of them but respect for the royal family was ingrained in all Imperial knights.

“Master Codi ordered me to find Padawan Lasek,” She said as an explanation. “It appears that the unauthorized blood test that Cadet Berus ran has tripped some flags in the system.” She wasn’t surprised when he fell into step behind her silently.

They rounded a corner to see Cadet Sho and Padawan Lasek stretched out on the bank of the river laying next o each other. “Padawan Lasek you are needed back at camp,” She said ignoring how close to each other they were. They did not appear to have begun an intimate relationship like Cadet Quest and the Khill woman but they did appear closer than two people who just met should.

The blond human sat up and shook his head. “I guess the consequences of that blood test are making themselves known,” He said standing up and she was shocked at his apparant knowledge. “We’ll lets go see if your guess about her vision is right or not Rath.”

“Vision?” Tor Varga asked before she could. She listened then as the human revealed that one of his fellow Jedi was a powerful precognitive. He didn’t reveal the name of the apprentice but she did know that the precog was a female student.

On the way back to the camp she began going threw the candidates trying to identify the precog. She eventually settled on the Firrerreo apprentice because she hadn’t been at the river and she knew her partner without being called yesterday. Her guess seemed confirmed when she returned to camp and saw the Firrerreo standing with the Iron Knight and Master Codi. “Padawan Lasek,” Master Codi said, “Master Edor Sa-vin of the Imperial knights would like to speak with you over holocom.”

“Looks like you might be right Rath,” The Jedi apprentice said and then turned back to Master Codi. “Of course I’ll speak with him.” She watched as Master Codi led him away toward their barracks. She glanced at Tor and saw him looking toward the barracks but neither of them dared follow.

She decided that had been a wise move when Master Codi reappeared shortly there after to take up a guard position at the door. Still though she would like to know what was going on and a glance over at Berus who had stopped working to watch showed he was just as curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	8. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Eight  
Kale Lasek

“The unauthorized blood test that Cadet Berus ran on you revealed something rather shocking,” the older Sephi Imperial knight said on holocom. “It appears that you are my great grand son which I’m sure must come as a shock to you.”

“Not really,” He said watching the Sephi’s eyes widen. “One of my fellow apprentices is a powerful seer and she saw me saying goodbye to you and my sisters,” he said saying sisters felt strange. “The Imperial knight I’m partnered with during the training camp identified you by your description and what he knew about my past and yours.”

His great grand father watched him warily after that. He felt weird thinking of the man he’d never met as a relative. “It is your past I wish to speak to you about,” Edor Sa-vin said. “My granddaughters were unable to give me much information on what world they saw their mother, father and you die on.” He sounded grim, “The pirate who dumped them at the mission didn’t say what world he’d come from.”

“It might have been Metallos,” He said causing the Sephi’s to stare at him in shock. “I was given to my parents on Metallos by a woman they think was my biological mother,” he could see the Sephi’s mind whirling. “This was during the riots and she took off into the crowd after handing me over.”

“We will speak more when my granddaughters and I arrive tomorrow,” The old Sephi said calmly. “Please Inform Master Codi that I wish to speak with him.” He realized he was being dismissed and got up to leave the Imperial knight barracks.

“Master Sa-vin wishes to speak to you,” He said to the Elomin Imperial Knight waiting at the door. He headed over to Master Nextor who seemed to be waiting for him. “That was strange Master,” He admitted quietly.

“I am sure it was,” Master Nextor said camly. “Come we should contact your parents and inform them of this development.” He glanced at his chrono and shook his head. “Is there a problem padawan Lasek?”

“Mom will still be teaching at this hour,” He said pointing out his chrono. “We should wait about two standard hours then she and dad will both be free.” He ignored the look Master Nextor and some of the listening students were giving him. “No need to interrupt anyone’s lessons it is not an emergency.”

“Very well,” Master Nextor said after a moment. “I will meet you in our barracks in two standard hours,” The iron knight said and then turned and left walking off with Tasha Baldor following after him.

He headed off alone wanting to find somewhere quiet to think eventually settling on a small boulder that was slightly out of place on the sand. He didn’t know how he felt about suddenly having biological relatives. He’d always known there was the possibility that there were some out there. His parents had tried to find any possible family but in the aftermath of the Metallos riots so many records were lost that any possible trail was gone.

He wondered now though if his birth parents had been pirates what they were doing on Metallos as it was not the safest of planets to hide out on. Even before the riots had torn the planet apart there had been martial law in effect in the aftermath of the still unrepaired damage from the Kligsonite invasion several decades before he would have been born. There had been underground elements but when they were caught their fate hadn’t been pretty.

Of course his birth mother could have fled to Metallos from a neighboring system after her pirate group was wiped out. Just because he’d been given to his parents on Metallos did not mean that was where the pirate camp had been.

“Hey are you alright?” Rath asked from behind him. He turned to see the Nagai standing back a bit obviously waiting for permission to approach. He waved him over and the Naga settle down on the rock beside him. “I hope my statements about Master Sa-vin have no unfairly prejudiced you against him.”

“I’m alright and they didn’t,” He said allowing himself to smile at the Nagai’s concern. “It is a bit of a shock to actually be meeting genetic relatives.” He glanced down at the ground. “I knew intellectually there might be some out there but I never expected to meet them it is a big galaxy after all.” He shook his head. “I think the weirdest part is trying to actually think of them as family, since I’ve already got one.”

“I can certainly understand how surprising it must be,” Rath said after a moment. “When I learned my father was a Jedi it made me realize something that truly shocked me.” he glanced over at Rath curious but afraid to ask for more. “My Mother never talked about my father and I didn’t learn he had been a Jedi until after her death which is when I learned that what I had thought was a childhood fantasy was real.” He looked over at him. “When I was younger the Force Ghost of my father came to me a few times and apologized for not being there for me and my mother.” He was surprised by that as becoming a force Ghost was rare amongst Jedi. “He appeared again after my mother died and was there for me but he said it was the last time.”

“I’m worry to hear that,” He said putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “At least you got to see him and know him a little.” Rath turned his head to look at him and he found himself staring at Rath’s clear blue eyes.

“Yes, I think you should at least be grateful for the chance to know these family members even though you already have a family of your own,” Rath said quietly. He understood in that moment that Rath was lonely it was one reason why they had clicked so well.

“I am grateful that I found them and also that I got paired with you,” He said and saw Rath smile. He took a chance and leaned forward giving Rath a quick kiss he felt the Nagai stiffen and pulled back. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Is this all this has been an attempt to get me into your bed?” Rath asked his voice sounding oddly flat. He shook his head no vehemently and Rath looked confused and asked, “Then what has this been?”

“Honestly first and foremost I’ve just enjoyed being around you,” He admitted. “I won’t lie I am attracted to you physical but first and foremost I want to be your friend.” He closed his eyes. “If you have no interest in me in that way nothing will change.” He felt Rath reaching out with the force so he let down his barriers and let the other man see he was telling the ruth.

It was Rath who kissed him this time and he was reminded of the warnings his mother had given him. She had pointed out that relationships between force users got very intense very fast so not to let his barriers down unless he was serious. He couldn’t help but revel in the closeness he could sense everything about Rath and knew that Rath was sensing the same about him.

After what seemed like way too short a time his chrono started beeping letting him know his two hours of thinking time were up. He hadn’t done much thinking but he was definitely more settled. He saw the smile he knew was on his face mirrored on Rath’s and could sense the other man threw a new and still weak force bond. “I need to go talk with my parents but afterwards we are going to pick up where we left off,” He said and gave Rath one final enthusiastic kiss.

He made it back to camp quickly enough and found that Master Nextor was already in the barracks talking with his parents. “Here he is now,” the master said. “I will give the three of you some privacy.”

“Mom, Dad, I’m glad to see you,” He said and he truly was relieved to get to talk to them about what was going on. He knew if anyone could help him make sense of finding genetic relatives it would be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	9. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Nine  
Jenica Maral

She sat in the dark watching as both Rath Sho and Silas Quest slipped out of the barracks long past Curfew. She had seen Cadet Quest slip out first and had been about to report him when she noticed Cadet Sho walking out without even bothering to hide what he was doing. She was most disturbed by Cadet Sho’s actions he had always been an exemplary student who respected the rules.

She got up herself and headed out of the room ignoring the voice in her head that told her to simply wake Master Codi and leave the matter to him. She was outside soon enough and didn’t see any sign of either of them “And who are you meeting?” A voice asked and she turned to see Master Nextor the Iron Knight.

“I’m not meeting anyone,” She said defensively. “I was gong to remind two my class mates that it is past curfew.” She said feeling self conscious even as she made the statement. The fact the Jedi master began to produce a mechanical laugh made her feel worse.

“So your one of those,” the Jedi said simply. “You do not approve of your fellow apprentices fraternizing with the enemy.” She found herself repulsed by the Jedi’s knowing tone that was clear even in the mechanical droid voice. “Students have been sneaking off during these camps as long as they have been around I should know I’ve over seen more than most.”

“I don’t not mean any offense by this but Imperial Knights are held to a higher standard than you Jedi,” She said with as much conviction as she could. “I was hoping to convince them to return without having to involve Master Codi but if I must I’ll go back inside and wake him.”

“If you wish but it will not solve anything,” The Jedi said and she felt annoyed at the condescension. “I am sure Master Codi remembers his own time at this camp and what he did during his visit.” She found herself staring at the Iron Knight in shock. “I am very old Child and I have supervised many of these excursions I supervised the camp your master attended.”

“I didn’t realize,” she said feeling stupid for not realizing it. She knew the Shard who made up the Iron Knights could live for centuries but she had never considered how old the Jedi in front of her must be. “Who won the competition when Master Codi attended?” She found herself asking.

“Master Codi and his partner a Zelosian Jedi by the name of Sate Chin who now sits on the Jedi Council,” Master Nextor said. “ You remind me a great deal of Galen Artis who also disapproved of Jedi and Imperial Knights fraternizing he was most disappointed when Codi who had fraternized won.”

She found herself once more surprised. “Master Artis lost but he’s the head of the academy out ranking Master Codi?” She had always assumed having heard they attended the camp together that Master Artis had won since he outranked the Elomin and winning was said to be an important step in your career.

“Master Artis is a member of the royal family it is considered natural in the Empire for him to outrank his fellow classmates regardless of his accomplishments,” Master Nextor said. She glanced at the Iron knight wondering if the Jedi was judging the Empire but found it impossible to tell. “Here comes one of the ones engaged in fraternization now,” The Jedi said pointing out Silas Quest and the Khill Jedi woman. “I do not approve of her choice of partners but I do believe Geela has the right to make her own decisions.”

She saw Silas freeze when he saw the two of them standing there talking. “I will be heading back inside Master Nextor,” She said turning and heading back to her bunk. She’d let Silas sweat while she debated if she should tell Master Codi or not. If the Iron Knight was to be believed he had carried on his own affair while at the camp.

As if reading her thoughts Master Codi walked over to her and asked, “Did you have an enlightening talk with Master Nextor,” He asked giving her a stern look. “You are not to repeat anything you heard to the other cadets.”

“I won’t Master,” She said as he walked back over to his own bunk and resumed the appearance of sleep. She should have known if she sensed their departure and woke up that Master Codi would have as well. She also realized that he was allowing them denial ability because had done the same thing during his tenure.

She was unsure if she agreed with this decision but it was not her place to question it. She still felt a sense of dread concerning Rath as she felt he was not the type to get involved in a meaningless fling. If he fell hard for a Jedi then there would be problems later down the road. She knew of a few Imperial Knights who had succeeded in having a relationship with someone outside the Empire but their career prospects weren’t as good. The only real success she knew of was Tor Varga’s master and rumor had it that he hadn’t been the first choice for his master but one forced by circumstances. She respected Rath and foresaw a great and promising career for him amongst the Imperial Knights she didn’t want to see that ruined by a fling with a jedi.

She resolved to try to talk to him at some point tomorrow and try to suggest he end whatever fling he’d begun for the good of his career. She closed her eyes after coming to that decision and resolved to get to sleep so she would be well rested in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	10. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Ten  
Tasha Baldor

She stood with the all the other students as Master’s Nextor and Codi gathered them together to discuss the upcoming arrival of Master Sa-vin and his great grand daughters. “Excuse me Padawan Baldor,” Her partner said stepping by her to take up a position nearer the front.

She supposed she could understand the excitement for her partner. The folks arriving soon were extremely well known in the Empire with the old man being a famous master. The two women where also famous though to a lesser degree one was a current bodyguard of the reigning Emperor and the other was the Ambassador to the Chiss Ascendency.

It was still hard as a Jedi to grasp since even the most famous of the Jedi were regular sights on Ossus and it was hard to remain star struck at seeing a great master when that same master was seen eating strange foods in the cafeteria regularly.

“Listen up everyone,” Master Codi said once everyone had settled down. “We will remain here until Master Sa’vin and his great grand daughters arrive,” He paused only briefly. “After which we will all be leaving to begin our training for the day.” He looked right at the Nagai student. “Cadet Sho since your partner will be unavailable you will work with Cadet Varga and his partner Padawan Guri.”

She heard a sound and looked up to see an Imperial Shuttle emerging from the clouds preparing to land. She wondered again why she’d felt the need to warn Kale Lasek about their visit, Master Nextor had been unable to sense why the force had prodded her in that direction. She also didn’t want to think about Master Nextor’s instructions concerning his holocron and her vision about handing it over to Tor Varga of the Imperial Knights.

She did not know why Master Nextor seemed to be okay with her doing so when the moment arrived. He had even shown her the access code to the trunk where he kept it and had told her to trust in the will of the force and things would become clear in time. The Shuttle landing ramp was lowering and she found herself watching as the Imperial Master and his great grand daughters disembarked. She was suddenly in a fight with mutated creatures that may have been human once. She could see Kale and the Imperial Knight sister fighting back to back off to her left. She tried to look around to see more but she was back in the present once gain.

She took a deep breath to center herself as Master Codi was welcoming their esteemed guest to the camp. She realized that this camp was at the center of something bigger and the people here in this camp would play a role in some destiny she was only beginning to see. It took every once of her will power not to be terrified by that realization and she took a quick look around sensing that there was something else going on that she wasn’t aware of. She resolved to remain aware and hopefully see more of what was going on. She also resolved to talk to Master Nextor about what she had realized as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

“This is your great grandson Padawan Kale Lasek,” Master Codi was saying indicated Kale who had an unreadable expression on his face. She watched as Kale shook hands with the old man and his two apparent sisters. “I will leave the four of your to get acquainted Master Nextor and I will be taking the rest of the trainees for their lessons now.”

She realized that was the signal to move and began to follow after the group as they followed the masters in charge of the training camp. She threw a glance back at Kale who still looked wary and then turned back doing her best to focus on the lessons instead of her new understanding of the importance of this camp.

She found it hard to focus once the exercises where underway because she kept seeing fleeting images of the future and the more she tried to focus on the present the worse they got. She could tell it was irritating her partner a great a deal as the telekinetic exercise they were doing required team work and concentration. “What is your problem?” The chiss female said with a great deal ofannoyance.

She struggled to respond as she saw her partner floating in a bacta tank seriously injured at that moment. “I’m having trouble keeping my mind in the present,” She finally managed to admit. “My visions are stronger today for some reason.”

“What are you seeing?” The chiss asked in a calm and professional tone. She found herself staring at Nitin with no idea how to tell her that she was seeing her in a bacta tank. “Are you foreseeing some terrible outcome.”

“I don’t know what I’m seeing,” She said deciding it was for the best not to mention the bacta tank yet. “I just keep seeing flashes of the future whenever I look at someone. “They are too brief to determine what’s really going on but it’s distracting.”

“How do you normally control and shut out your visions,” Her partner asked her after a moment still doing her best to pass the weights back and fourth with TK despite the fact she kept dropping them after her partner let go.

“Normally, I’d go use a remote to practice my light saber skills it lets me divert my precognitive sight toward a simple task,” She admitted. “But I can’t use my precognitive abilities to help on this exercise.”

“Yes you can,” He partner said and then began moving the weight she was holding eratically. “Try to predict when I’ll release it so you don’t let it fall,” The chiss female said and then suddenly dropped the weight. She barely caught and after that she was so busy trying to read when her partner was going to drop the weight that the visions plaguing her had faded.

“Thank you,” She said to the chiss during the brief break after the exercise ended. “I could not have to gotten threw that without your idea,” She said hoping some of her gratitude was showing.

“We are partners it is my job to assist you,” The chiss said evenly. “I must say however that I would not want your gift as I prefer to focus on the present so as a personal request please do not reveal any visions you have about my future to me as I would prefer not to know.”

“All right,” She said and then had to ask. “I don’t blame you my teachers are always stressing that the future is always in motion and that focusing too hard on what I see could lead to me creating the very situation I’m trying to change.” She was comforted to remember what her teachers said because it filled her with hope that one future she occasionally glimpsed would not come to pass.

They began the next exercise shortly there after and there was no more opportunity to discuss things. She focused on adapting the exercise to keep her precognitive talent occupied until she had a chance to discuss what she was sensing with Master Nextor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	11. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Eleven  
Kale Lasek

After the others had left he’d begun to get self conscious meeting his biological great grand father and sisters was a great deal more intimidating with out anyone else around. It certainly didn’t help that the old sephi was staring at him with a hard enough focus to actually make him want to step back. “I have investigated Metallos and found the report the Jedi who raised you filed with the authorities there.” The old man said giving him a hard look. “However, I can find no evidence that my grand daughter and her pirates were ever based there.” He continued to stare at him as he said, “is there anything you have neglected to tell me about the circumstances of your ending up with the Jedi.”

“I’ve told you everything I know,” he said simply. “If you want you can contact my parents on Ossus and ask them I was only a baby at the time after all.” He watched the old man narrow his eyes at his tone but he didn’t care.

“He is right, Grand father,” The non imperial knight sister said. He marveled at a bit that he didn’t even know their names. “He was so small that mother wouldn’t let Tana or I hold him yet.” She said and he guessed that made the Imperial Knight Tana. “Besides this is a happy occasion the baby brother we thought lost is alive and well.”

She stepped forward smiling and gave him a sudden hug. “You’re pregnant,” he blurted out sensing the life growing in side of her. She smiled at him and nodded. He then had his hand shaken once again by the Imperial knight guessing that she like the old man wasn’t the hugging type.

“Perhaps I am being too forward boy,” The old man said after amoment. “I am simply trying to determine if your mother is still alive as well as any possible Aunts, Uncles and cousins.” he said. “Delara, recalls Uncles and Aunts but we are unclear if they are maternal, paternal or were simply honorary.”

“Sir there is a priority call for Knight Sa’vin from the Emperor’s office,” the shuttle pilot said interrupting. He watched as the Imperial knight sister, Tana he reminded himself and the old man headed inside the ship.

“Sorry about them,” Delara said giving him a smile. “Grand father considers it his duty to locate any surviving members of our family.” She said giving him a curious look. “Tana, doesn’t really remember our parents as she was barely out her toddler years so she has mainly only known our Great Grand Father’s way of doing things.”

“You remember them though?” He asked curious and wondering if that was why she seemed warmer than either the old man or the other sister. She nodded. “I never really thought much about where I came from.”

“You look a great deal like our father,” She said giving him a curious look. “Even without the blood test results that alerted us to your presence I would have known we were family just by seeing you not to mention hearing your name since you were named after our father.” She then paused a moment and seemed to come to a conclusin. “I have to ask the Jedi who raised you were they good parents?”

“The best,” he said with no hesitation and saw her smile. “You’ll have to meet them some day,” He said and meaning it. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about his new Great Grand father or the Imperial knight sister but this sister he could definitely see in his life.”

“I will look forward to it,” She said and then smiled. “I also look forward to introducing you to my husband Dax,” She said smiling even brighter. “He couldn’t come on such short notice but once you are done with the training camp we should be able to arrange a visit to Ossus or you can come to Csilla.“

“I’ll look forward to it,” he said. He didn’t get to say anything else as the old man and Tana returned looking annoyed. “Bad News,” He asked curious what could put them in such an obvious mood.

He could tell they didn’t want to tell him as they turned toward Delara to tell her instead. “We will not be able to head straight back to Bastion,” Tana said to her sister. “The Emperor’s meeting has been moved up so we will have to rendezvous with the fleet first.”

“I understand,” Delara said calmly. “I hope the Emperor’s meeting with the queen mother is productive.” He remembered his master talking about the trade dispute the Empire was having with the Hapes Consortium but he hadn’t paid much attention. The Jedi were not really welcome in the affairs of either Hapes or the Empire.

“Kale, I would like to speak to you alone for a moment so shall we take a walk,” The old man asked interrupting his thoughts about Hapes and the Empire. He glanced at Delara who gave him an imperceptible nod so he nodded his own head and started walking. “You are not comfortable around me are you?”

“Not really,” he admitted honestly. “I never expected to find any biological relatives and even if I had I don’t think you’d be what I was expecting.” To his surprise the old man actually laughed and gave him a weak smile.

“I am not surprised,” the old man said after a moment. “My first thought when I heard about you was to come here planning to offer you a place in the Imperial Knights but I can see now that would be foolish.” He gave him a strange smile as he looked him up and down. “I can see that you are a Jedi threw and threw you would never make it as an Imperial knight.”

“Thanks,” he said and saw the old man smile grow even wider. “If you aren’t going to try to recruit me for the Empire why did you want to talk to me alone?” He was curious what the old man was up too.

“You remind me of my son,” The old man said sadly. “I am going to tell you something that no one except your sisters know.” He gave him a sad look. “I will not ask you to keep it a secret because no one will believe you if you tell them.”

“I guess I can understand that,” he said giving the old man a curious look. “I know the official story, Rath told it to me yesterday.” He said causing the old man to raise his eyebrow. “I wondered about it though so I’d be glad to know the real story.”

“The truth is I didn’t hunt my son down to kill him,” The old man said after a moment. “The truth is I had a offer of amnesty for him and his wife signed by Empress Artis herself.” He knew he was staring but that was a shocking pronouncement. “I underestimated my son I thought if he and the love he betrayed his duty for were safe he’d come back to me.” He sounded so sad. “But he was loyal to all of the pirates not just his wife he refused and I offered to let them go.”

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything as it was the complete opposite of the story Rath had told him and he wondered how this could have happened. “He refused and admitted that he was prepared to die because as long as he was with them the Emperor would never stop hunting his new family.” He looked so old and sad at that moment that he found himself reaching out and placing a hand on the old man’s shoulder. “He forced my hand after that attacking so that my ship had no choice but to return fire which resulted in his death.” He looked away and frowned. “I retired after that and agreed to maintain the official line that I had hunted him and his pirate group down for the good of the Empire.”

“Why agree to that?” he found himself asking. “I mean what good does the lie do since all it did was make it seem like you agree with sacrificing everything for the Empire.” He saw the Old man look away and wondered if the Old man was really gald he’d agreed to that.

“At the time the official report was made I was depressed and didn’t care what they said,” He said shaking his head. “I am glad however that I made that deal because since officially I had destroyed all the pirates the Empire stopped hunting for them and if it had not then I doubt either your sisters or you would have been born.”

“I suppose I understand,” he said though he still wasn’t sure. “I wouldn’t want to have to make a choice like that.” He admitted after a moment. He saw the old man watching him shrewdly and then the old man laughed.

“You’re a Jedi you aren’t likely to be put into a position where you are asked to lie for the good of a single world government,” the old man said. “Not that it couldn’t happen it is simply a lot less likely since your not answering to your single authority embodied in one person.”

“Yeah that’s true,” He said laughing. “I do know I’ll have tough questions of my own to answer though.” He pulled a few small ball bearings form his pocket and began to spin them above his hand with the force. “I know some of the questions the masters pose don’t have a right answer.”

“Why are you doing that with the ball bearings?” The old man asked looking down at his hand. “It seems kind of childish.” He said though there was no judgement in his voice which was a relief. He closed his eyes and thought back.

“When I was younger I had major problems leaning to lift things with the force I could lift huge weights but I tended to send them too high and crash them into things.” He looked down at hte ball bearings. “My parents taught me to do this so I learned the fine control I needed.”

“Your sisters were also exceptionally strong in the force at a young age,” the old man said with a curious expression. “Far stronger than me or my son every were,” He looked thoughtful. “I have suspected for some time that either your maternal grandmother or someone in your biological father’s family was a force sensitive of incredible untapped potential.”

“Many considered it a waste when Delara choose not to accept Knight training and instead entered the Diplomatic corps.” The old man laughed. “Despite having a top level Midicholorian count she would never have made it as a Imperial Knight.” The old man then turned back. “We should return you and your sisters need a chance to get to know one another and we do not have much time.”

He nodded and followed after the old man feeling slightly better about him after their talk. He continued to spin the ball bearings though the simple familiar exercise helping him stay centered and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	12. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twelve  
Tor Varga

Working with another Imperial Knight Cadet would normally be so much easier but so far Rath Sho had been distracted and between him and his partner Dev he was constantly having to pull their focus back onto what they were doing. “That’s enough for now,” Master Codi called from his position. “Take a thirty minute break before we begin our final exercise.”

He watched as the groups started to break up. His own partner disappeared off to talk to his large Mandallian friend. “You are very distracted Rath,” He asked after a moment. “Are you all right.” He had never been close with other students but of them all Rath was one of the few he’d feel comfortable asking that.

“I am fine Tor,” Rath said surprising him by using his given name instead of Cadet Varga. “I am simply concerned about how Kale’s meeting with Master Sa-vin is going.” He was a bit surprised but then again Rath did seem to have formed a genuine friendship with his partner which was more than he had done.

“I’m sure it is going well,” He said and then desperate for something else to say. “My Great Grandmother speaks highly of Master Sa-vin.” He saw Rath freeze and then feeling embarrassed added. “That probably doesn’t make you feel any better I know my Great Grandmother’s reputation.”

“That’s okay,” Rath said giving him a weak smile. “I know you were simply trying to make me feel better, Thank you,” Rath said. He became a bit uncomfortably aware of how handsome the Nagai was and stepped back a step. He didn’t fraternize with fellow cadets but he had to admit Rath was tempting.

“Ah there you are Cadet Sho I’ve been looking for you,” Jenica Maral said as she arrived. “Cadet Varga could you excuse us for a moment so I might talk to Cadet Sho in private.” He started to back away wondering if the two of them were involved with each other even though it would surprise him.

“Just say what you are here to say Cadet Maral,” Rath said surprising him. “I suspect I already know what it is based on your reputation.” He thought about what he knew about Maral and all that came to mind was she was extremely duty obsessed.

“Very well I was trying to save you embarrassment in front of a member of the royal family,” She said sternly. “I believe you need to break off whatever relationship you have with that Jedi.” He stared at Rath at that statement. He was in a relationship with a Jedi. “Unlike Cadet Quest you are not the type who will be able to avoid emotional entanglements and your career will suffer if you are involved with a Jedi.”

“That isn’t true,” he said before Rath could react. “My own Master Kalar is married to a Jedi and he was chosen to train a member of the royal family one of the highest honors there is.” He didn’t privately agree that it was a honor but that was how it was seen.

“Yes, but he was not the first choice his selection was more luck than real respect for his skills,” She said harshly. He was about to defend his master when he hard Rath clearing his throat. “What is it Cadet Sho?”

“My choices and the fate of my career are my concern not yours Cadet Maral,” Rath said with a dark tone. “I would advise you to watch out for your own career and leave mine to me.” She actually looked intimidated for a few seconds.

“I tried to warn you,” Cadet Maral said and then turning she walked away. He watched as she avoided her own partner and wondered how the poor jedi felt paired with her. He then admonished himself for that unkind thought about a fellow Imperial Knight.

“I am sorry for interfering you are correct that who you have a relationship with is your business,” He said. “I hope you and your partner are able to make it work.” He offered ignoring the small spike of jealousy as he was truly attracted to Rath which surprised him because he’d been mostly unaware of it.

“Thank you,” Rath said and smiled at him again. “I wonder what the final exercise of the day is going to be.” He recognized that Rath was changing the subject so he went along with it. They both knew it was going to involve the light saber.

“All right everyone the break is over,” Master Codi called and the groups began reassembling into the partnerships. “We will be using the remotes so spread out far enough not to be in danger of injuring anyone near by.”

He wondered how the Jedi would find the Imperial Remotes that were modified to be harder and occasionally fired a solid projectile that really hurt. He activated his light saber and soon found himself deflecting shots.

He was privately glad that it was a solo exercise as it allowed him to let the force guide his actions while he dwelt on the revelation that he was not only attracted to Rath but that Rath was unavailable. He thought about the blond man Rath was paired with. He could certainly see the appeal he was physically very attractive but based on his own Jedi partner he didn’t see how he could be a good match. Of course he reminded himself if you judged him by Silas or Cadet Maral then he would look bad as well.

He heard a yelp then and glanced to see his partner rubbing the bruise from the solid projectile. He was being unfair to Dev despite the fact he was way too laid back he was performing very well when he actually bothered to try. He resolved to push the jealousy from his mind and focus on simply doing the best at this training camp.

“That’s enough back to camp,” Master Codi called several minutes later. He walked a short distance behind Rath and glanced over at Cadet Maral who was watching Rath with narrowed eyes. He wondered what had offended her so much a bout Rath being with a Jedi.

As they arrived back in camp he saw the blond man talking with Master Sa-vin and his great grand daughters. He saw the man wave Rath over to join them and he was watched as Rath hurried over to join them. He normally would stop and pay his respects to Master Sa-vin who he had met several times at his great grandmothers but he decided that would be intruding so he instead headed toward the barracks to get out of his armor.

He was halfway out of his armor when Cadet Maral stormed in and glared at him. “What is your problem with Rath and the Jedi?” He asked annoyed at her attitude. She turned and glared at him but quickly reminded herself who he was and settled back.

“It is a disgrace for an Imperial Knight with Rath’s potential to risk throwing it all away for a Jedi,” She said looked down at the ground. “We should not even be having this training camp with them we can learn nothing from them.”

She sounded a great deal like his uncle who ran the Imperial Academy. “If that is how you feel then why did you even come on this training camp?” he asked. “There were plenty of Imperial Cadets who would have loved to come to this camp.”

“I came to advance my career,” She said shaking her head as if he was stupid. “Those of us not guaranteed good advancement because we are royalty have to work for it and that includes doing things like this stupid camp because it’s good for future career prospects.”

The worst part was that she was right his pride wouldn’t let him do less than his best but he was guaranteed a long career in the Imperial Knights simply because he was royal even if he was mediocre he would have more opportunities for advancement than she would. “Your right that I will have more options than you do,” He said and saw her honestly looked shocked. “I’m not an idiot I know that being royalty means I get breaks others wouldn’t get.” He then fixed her with a hard stare. “However, Your wrong about the Jedi being useless we Imperial Knights couldn’t take over doing what they do for the galaxy if they weren’t there.” He then looked at the ground. “They could take over for us if we vanished.”

“Only because they out number us a hundred to one,” Cadet Maral said darkly. “If the entire Galaxy was under Imperial control then we would have the numbers and financing to easily replace them.” She looked up proudly. “We’d do a better job of policing the galaxy.” She then fixed him with a strange look. “You sound awfully pro jedi for a member of the royal family.”

“I am a member of the royal family and I will do my duty to my family and the people of the empire but I have my own opinions on matters.” He let a bit of familial authority slip into his voice. “I respect the Jedi and I think this conversation is over.”

“Very well,” Cadet Maral said and turning left the barracks. He turned back to changing out of his armor his mind going back over the near argument wondering if he could have said something different that would have changed the outcome. He had a feeling that he had failed a fellow Imperial Knight in there and that Cadet Maral’s attitude toward the Jedi would hurt her in the long run.

“Excuse me Cadet Varga,” A voice said and he turned to see Tana Sa-vin one of his grand father’s body guards. “My great grand father would like to see you briefly before we depart.” He quickly bowed respectfully to her and told her he’d be right there.

He finished changing into casual clothes since putting his armor back on would take longer. He then made his way out of the barracks and over to the shuttle that had brought Master Sa-vin and his great grand daughters. He passed by the Jedi Padawan Tasha Baldor who was watching Padawan Kale Lasek saying goodbye. He over heard her mentioning the prominence of Master Sa-vin and his family.

“Master Sa-vin you wished to see me,” He said once he got close and Kale appeared done with his goodbyes. He had a suspicion about what this was about and he really hoped his guess was wrong.

“Former Empress Azia Artis asked me to me pass a long a message to you,” the old master said. He suppressed the foolish urge to roll his eyes. He’d known this was the most likely reason for his presence to be requested. “She wishes me to remind you to be sure to always carry yourself with the dignity befitting the royal family.” He said and he almost swore he saw the old man roll his eyes but that was impossible. “I have passed along the message so be sure to tell her next time you see her.” He actually looked almost friendly. “I would hate to have to deal with an irate message from my former Liege berating me for failing to deliver the message.”

“I will be sure to tell her next time I see her, Master Sa-vin,” He said resisting the temptation to smile. He supposed it should have occurred to him that Master Sa-vin might be different away from the very strict former empress. As he said a quick respectful goodbye to the Master he stepped back and watched the shuttle depart with the other students. He noted that the Master’s difference away from the former Empress was just another reminder of how different his life was because he was royalty.

He resolved to attempt to build a better relationship with is partner and some of the other Jedi. They were a chance for him to have friends not influenced by the fact he was royalty and would someday out rank them in their shared organization. He headed outside to try to find his partner to express interest in getting to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	13. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Thirteen  
Jenica Maral

She found that she really hated Jedi Training. After the eventful visit by the great Master Sa-vin and his family the camp had returned to what she supposed was normal and they’d finished out the week of Imperial training style with very little problem. Which meant that this second week was dedicated to training the Jedi way.

What she had learned so far was that she was shocked the Jedi ever learned anything. Half the classes were just debating philosophy with the old Iron Knight who had a maddening ability to construct problems for which there was no clear cut answer. The Iron Knight also refused to accept just doing as ordered by the Emperor as an answer immediately asking what if they had no way to know what the Emperor wanted and immediate action was required.

Then there were the huge periods of time where they were left to their own devices and allowed to learn on their own. She found the lack of structure extremely irritating. “This is certainly a waste of time,” Cadet Berus said from where he and Dass Streng were sitting near her during yet another obnoxious free period.

“Yeah I don’t know how the Jedi get anything done,” Cadet Streng added looking away. “I also can’t stand my partner but at least I didn’t get stuck with a Fluttie like you did Maral.” He said referencing her pairing with a Ssii Ruuvi.

“I wish the Jedi were more discerning about the species they allow into their ranks,” She said acknowledging her own dislike of the species and it’s history. “However, I am paired with her so it is my duty to do the best I can with her.”

“I suppose I still wish I’d gotten nearly anyone but that Bothan,” Cadet Streng said shaking his head. “He doesn’t even get why I don’t like him asking why I’m holding him responsible for the actions of other members of his species as if they aren’t all the same.”

“You should control your prejudice against Bothans,” Cadet Berus said speaking up. “There are some admirable traits about the species though admittedly they are inferior to humans.” She knew he wasn’t adding that baseline humans like her and Cadet Streng were inferior to an Arkanian like him.

Cadet Streng looked annoyed but he didn’t say anything. She glanced around noticing that the three of them were the only Imperial Knights who had ditched their jedi partners. “Some of the others are getting too close to the Jedi I think,” she stated with complete conviction. She was especially surprised to see the two Chiss students sitting with their Jedi partners. “I cannot believe Nitin and Prellon are enjoying this farce but they continue to interact with their Jedi partners during this free time.”

“They are probably simply hoping it will help them during the final competition,” Cadet Berus said with a frown. “My own partner spends her time enjoying Cadet Quest.” Cadet Berus said with a frown.

“Yeah I know that Bothan won’t shut up about it,” Cadet Streng said with a snarl. “He keeps asking my opinion on it since his Jedi training conflicts with what his parents taught him about interspecies relationships.”

She thought it sounded like the Bothan Jedi Boceta Long had issues that should have disqualified him from coming on this endeavor. She recalled what the Iron Knight had revealed about what happened during most of these training camps. “I think Cadet Sho is making the largest mistake,” She said. “I mean Cadet Quest is simply sleeping with the Khill female for something to do, but Cadet Sho is actually romantically involved with his Jedi partner.”

“Ah true enough,” Cadet Berus said. “I mean the part Sephi Jedi is attractive enough for a mixed species mutt but I fail to see what could make Cadet Sho so infatuated.” She wasn’t so sure Cadet Berus was being honest there. She knew he was still upset about not being able to see the full genetic break down on the Jedi Padawan.

“If I might have your attention everyone,” The Iron Knight’s voice called out softly. “It is time for us to gather and have a lesson.” She repressed a shudder and shot a dark look at the other two Cadets with her before going back to her partner. She wondered what philosophy question they were going to be asked now.

“We will be discussing visions of the future,” The iron knight said surprising her. “I’m sure all of you have experienced at least a bit of precognition even if it was only limited to a vague feeling of something going wrong.” She could attest to that ever since this camp had begun she’ d been plagued by a sense that something wasn’t right here. She shot a glance at Cadet Sho and still felt the foreboding that his place in the Imperial Knights was being endangered by the man standing beside him.

“I am going to tell you something that most find shocking,” The Iron knight said in the droid voice that didn’t suit his words. “You have all heard the warnings to be mindful that the future is always in motion and that trying to prevent a vision you might be bringing it to pass so it is best to keep yourself rooted in the present.” She felt herself nodding this was well known policy amongst the Imperial Kights. “I am going to tell you that it is a lie.”

She found herself staring at the Jedi in shock and a glance around showed all the Jedi were staring at him in shock as well. “Now it is true that the future is always in motion and it is true trying to change what you can see can lead to it.” She wondered if the Jedi had lost his mind because he’d just contradicted himself. “However, it is a lie that we tell our selves that we must ignore such visions for fear that we might bring them to pass.” He turned toward them. “During the Kligsonite invasions a jedi had a powerful premonition that we would lose the war unless someone managed to destroy the Original Core Droid world.”

She hadn’t known that exactly how the Jedi had shattered the Kligsonite fleet was not something that had been revealed to the galaxy at large. “Many Jedi lost their lives trying to full fill that vision while others ignored it and kept fighting conventional ways.” The Iron Knight turned toward them. “Both were wrong as they failed to find the proper balance.” The Iron knight turned toward them. “The balance is the key you must be mindful of the future but live in the present it is a difficult balance to strike but essential to dealing with visions.” The Iron knight turned and said, “Yes Cadet Berus?”

“I was wondering if you can tell us how the Kligsonite’s were defeated it’s not something covered by Imperial History.” Cadet Berus asked with a curious expression on his face. She had to admit this was the most fascinating lecture the Jedi had given and she would also like to know.

“A droid saved us all,” The Iron Knight said. “It was an old droid an antique by modern standards but it was brave and had a truly illustrious history.” She found herself frowning thinking that a droid could have stopped the invasion of the insane droids carrying out Kligson’s last command. “He infiltrated Kligson’s original vessel and managed to assume control of much of the droid armada.” The Iron knight said sounding sad. “He took the bulk of the Kligsonite forces out of the main galaxy where the plan is to transform them into a true sentient droid species.” The iron Knight turned back toward them. “If he succeeded or failed and only led them to their destruction we will not know in our life time.”

“But there are still kligsonite raids on occasion,” Cadet Berus said speaking up. “Surely if this droid had succeeded they would have stopped.” She couldn’t help but agree it was a nice fairy tail a heroic droid taking the crazy Kligsonites away to try to make them a true sentient species but that was all it could ever be.

“I told you,” Master Nextor said. “He took the bulk of the Kligsonite armada away.” The Iron Knight set down. “The earlier attempts to destroy the main station had caused the Kligsonites to begin to fracture groups were breaking off to avoid receiving a shut down signal if Kligson’s original moon was taken or destroyed.” The Iron knight looked serene. “The bulk of the Kligsonite’s vanished in the wake of that heroic droid’s actions what remains are scattered remnants that are not currently a real threat.” The Iron knight then dimmed his droid body’s optics as if he was closing his eyes. “Unless of course something was to organize them again.”

She glanced at Padawan Baldor the gifted seer to see her paling. She wondered if the padawan had foreseen such a vision and that was why the Iron Knight was bringing this history up. “Do you think that is likely to happen?” She asked the Iron Knight curious if the Jedi would reveal why he made that statement.

“It has been a century since the Kligsonite crisis and over the last ten years there have been rumors,” The Iron knight said. “However, I will state that no Jedi, Imperial knight or intelligence officer for any Galactic government have found any evidence of the remnants grouping together.”

“What about Seers having visions,” She asked careful not to look at Padawan Baldor. She had attempted to talk to the firrerreo about her precognitive abilities but the other woman made a point of avoiding her.

“There have been no visions of a renewed Kligsonite threat,” Master nextor said as serenely as a droid could. “However, even if there were tomorrow the point of my lesson would remain if you spend all your time focused on the future seen you will fail in the present.” The Iron knight turned around. “That is all for now feel free to resume learning on your own.”

The groups began to break up so she headed to find the firrerreo she was going to get an answer this time. She wanted to know what the seer saw that made her go so pale at the Iron Knights words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	14. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Fourteen  
Tasha Baldor

She knew what was coming as soon as she saw the dark skinned female approaching. “The answer is no I haven’t seen a reformed Kligsonite threat,” She said turning toward the Imperial Knight. “You did not get the point of Master Nextor’s lesson did you,” She asked the other woman.

“I got the point I just don’t agree with it,” Cadet Maral said giving her a hard glare. “It is all well and good to try for balance but if you have the ability to see the future it should be used.” Even as the Cadet was speaking a vision of them speaking again in the future floated before her eyes. “You were right I have come to view being an Imperial Knight as a disgrace but we will do what is needed to make it something to be proud of again.” She didn’t see who the other woman was with. Back in the present Maral had noticed her lack of focus. “You just had a vision of the future didn’t you?”

“Yes,” She said feeling it was important that she tell her. “We were talking, I think a year or two from now and you were saying I was right.” She stopped then and tried to get a sense from the force if she should tell her or not.

“Right about what?” Cadet Maral asked the frustration clear in her voice. “You need to tell me what you were supposedly right about so I will know if this vision of yours comes to pass or not.” She realized then she would tell her even though the other woman wouldn’t like it.

“You said I was right about your coming to view being an Imperial Knight as a disgrace but that you and someone I couldn’t see were going to make it something to be proud of again.” She said watching as the shock filtered threw the woman’s eyes. “You asked.”

“I could never view being an Imperial Knight as a disgrace it is obvious that your gift is greatly exaggerated.” The Imperial Cadet said turning and walking away. She knew the other woman wouldn’t seek her out again to ask about the future but she also somehow knew somehow that they would have at least one more conversation about the future before parting ways.

“Still experiencing flashes of the future,” Master Nextor said from behind her. “I thought you had managed to get that mostly under control.” She knew the master was referring to the hours they’d spent at night working to keep her mind in the hear and now instead of wandering threw the future.

“They are mostly under control,” She said quickly. “It is just every so often I still see flashes especially when connected to something bigger.” She knew the Jedi Master would want to know so she elaborated. “I keep feeling like there’s a bigger vision coming that the flashes I’m seeing are warning signs and when it hits it will lay me out.”

“That does match my memories of certain great seers in the past,” Master Nextor said sounding concerned. “Some have even died from the vision that finally hit them,” he seemed disturbed. “Do you think we should contact your master she is better suited to handling this than I am as visions are not my strong suit.”

“No,” She said quickly. “I feel I need to see this threw on my own, My master would want me to leave the camp and come home and I just know I’m supposed to be here.” She wasn’t sure how she knew but she just knew she was meant to be here.

“I believe you are right,” Master Nextor said as she felt the Iron Knight drawing on the force. “Still I sense that you should be cautious and do not place too much significance on what you see the future is always in motion.”

She nodded and was relieved when the master took his leave. She wasn’t sure why but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable around him and she wasn’t sure why. She hoped it wasn’t connected to things yet to come. She walked over to her partner finding the other woman’s staunch refusal to ask about the future strangely comforting.

She was about to start up a conversation when the Arkanian paired with Geela came over. “Hello Padawan Baldor,” He said politely. “I have a question that I was hoping you could answer for me.” She felt a sense of foreboding and knew she would tell him nothing about the future.

“I was wondering if you could explain why the Jedi accept members from unsuitable species,” He asked and she was completely thrown. She had expected him to ask about the future but instead he was asking such a bizarre question. “You seem confused do you need me to elaborate.”

“Yes,” She said still feeling that sense of foreboding. She had not interacted with the arkanian before now so she hadn’t seen any flashes of his future. She was very glad of that as looked at her as if she was a fool. She searched her memory and found his name. “What exactly did you mean Cadet Berus,” She said careful to keep her voice neutral.

“I am referring to the tendency for the Jedi to take members who are simply biologically unsuited for the work of a Jedi,” He said calmly. “I mean the Imperial Knights always take the far more practical approach of only accepting humanoids.” She couldn’t believe the unsubtle racism he was promoting. “After all one of our Imperial Knights stood no chance at the last camp because he was paired with a Celegian who couldn’t even leave his life support container.”

“You are a blind fool,” She said watching his eyes widen in shock. “Tell me Nick Berus are you skilled in battle meditation?” She asked watching him continue to stare at her in shock. “Can you help turn the tide of a battle with the aid of the force?”

“No I cannot,” Cadet Berus said looking away. “There are not many Imperial knights skilled in Battle meditation and the few that can do it with efficiency are highly promoted and valued.” He said shaking his head. “One of them would never be brought to this training camp they are too valuable.”

“That Celegian you are disparaging is greatly gifted at Battle mediation,” She said watching his face fall. “Even if he did not possess such a rare and valuable gift the Jedi do not limit themselves to one government there are worlds where a Celegian would be infinitely more effective an operative than you would.”

Cadet Berus looked over at her partner obviously looking for support but he found none and took his leave. “I am sorry if it seemed I was putting down you Imperial Knights,” She said once he was gone.

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Her partner said. “You were complete correct in your statements there are some flaws with the Imperial policies just as I’m sure you will admit there are flaws in Jedi methods.”

“Of course,” She said thinking of the debate that forever raged amongst the Jedi for how much attachment should be allowed. “There are times I have to admit I think your way of serving the force is better as it cuts down on confusion.” She hadn’t planned on admitting that but it was the truth. She could see the appeal in having an authority to make the final decision on instead of having to listen to her own judgement as the Jedi encouraged.

“You could choose to leave the Jedi and become an Imperial Knight it is does not happen often but there is precedent for it.” Nitin said calmly. “Your gift would be valued a great deal by the Empire and put to good use.”

“No, I will be a Jedi until I die,” She said knowing it was true. “I have to ask though I have heard of Jedi who have become Imperial Knights but never an Imperial Knight who became a Jedi.” She had wondered about that.

“There have been a few Cadets who have left,” Nitin said after a moment. “However, it is not easy to leave the Imperial Knights and can only be done so with the permission of a member of the Royal family and a ranking master at the academy.” Nitin then got serious. “And once you graduate and take your final vows to the Throne it is impossible to leave.” She looked extremely serious. “Once the final vow is made you are an Imperial Knight until you die.”

She did her best not to let the horror of that show on her face. The Jedi order would miss you but you were free to come and go there were former Jedi out there that had retired when the strains of living up to the orders ideals became too much. “I didn’t realize how large a commitment you all are making.” She said after a moment as it was the best she could say.

“Yes, though some of us do not take it as seriously as we should,” Nitin said with a frown. “Cadet Berus for instance is more interested in what being an Imperial Knight will allow him to learn than his duty.” She had a frown on her face. “I also suspect that Cadet Quest is interested in advancing his social rank more than his duty to the Empire since he is involved with a male royal despite only showing attraction to females normally.”

“Then why is he allowed to be an Imperial Knight?” She asked curious. “I mean I doubt he’d stay a Jedi if he was doing that amongst the Jedi.” Of course since the Jedi didn’t have royalty there wasn’t really much of a chance for it.

“He is good at his job and despite his faults does not use the darkside,” Nitin said. “He is not a pleasant person but he does not cross any lines that will stop him and Cadet Varga’s brother is free to become involved with whom ever he chooses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	15. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Fifteen  
Tor Varga

“Do you have forest like this on Ossus,” he asked the Jedi he was currently walking with. His attempts to befriend his partner had failed but he had become quite comfortable around Kale, Swa-lu, and Mak. Another benefit was that he was now able to actually consider Rath a friend and not just the one he got along the best with of his fellow Cadets.

“There are some similar ones yes,” Swa-lu said as she ducked below a lambet crystal tree. “The vong created forest on Ossus however have merged with the remaining natural and transplanted plants from other worlds to create some differences.”

“This is as far as we can go,” Mak said as he came back. “There’s a sign warning folks to stay back the deadly vong plants begin at that point.” He recalled their masters informing them they were free to explore the forest but to stop and turn back if they saw those signs.

“That is another difference,” Swa-lu siad as they turned back. “The forest on Ossus were created initially as a test to heal worlds this was created as a barrier to keep people away.” She looked concerned he thought it was hard with Ssi ruuvi facial features. “I understand the final competition is a trek threw the forest to the valley,” She looked away. “I hope that it is safe.”

He wondered if her nervousness came from her partner. He couldn’t blame her it was easy to see that Cadet Maral did not like being paired with her and probably wasn’t the most reliable person to have around. “According to Master Nextor the event is as safe as possible and there are emergency communicators if you get in real trouble.” Kale said from behind him. “As far as I know in all the years this has been done there’s never been a serious injury or death so things should go fine.”

He privately shared Swa-lu’s worries his own partner was not the most reliable and even after a week of sticking to Imperial Knight training he still seemed not to take things seriously. If he was going to gamble he wouldn’t put money on his or Swa-lu’s chances to win the competition.

“I have to ask is all Jedi training so free form,” Rath asked suddenly. “I mean since switching the Jedi method we have been given a great deal more time to ourselves than you would ever see amongst the Imperial knights.”

“It’s because we are all nearly knights,” Kale said speaking up. “There are plenty of heavily structured classes for the students just starting out but when you reach a certain level it switches to more one on one with your master.”

“By the time you are ready to be knighted you debate philosophy a lot with the older masters before finally taking your trails.” Mak added in. “The more advanced you are the more your expected to learn and grow on your own.” He looked away. “We will all most likely begin preparing for the trails after this is over.”

“And after that we’ll begin being sent around the Galaxy as needed,” Kale said after a moment. “Not to mention choosing our own padawans.” He looked off into the distance. “That does worry me a bit having the responsibility of helping train another Jedi.”

“I don’t think that part will bother me very much,” Swa- lu said after a moment. He glanced over at Mak but he didn’t add anything to the debate. He knew that as a member of the royal family his duties would be different than the other Cadets but they would not be given as much responsibility as the Jedi for the next generation. “When do Imperial Knights receive thier first apprentices?”

“It can be a few years,” He answered honestly. “There simply aren’t enough cadets to go around for everyone to start out right away.” He shook his head. “Some of us might start teaching at the Academy immediately after Graduation but most will get body guard duty for one of the Moffs or their family”

“I’ll probably be assigned to one of my more important cousins or maybe given the job of watching over my Great Grandmother.” He really hoped he’d get one of his cousins he didn’t want to imagine having to be around his Great Grandmother the entire time. “I’m hoping for my cousin.”

“I think anyone would be,” Rath said as close to a joke as he’d ever heard form the other man. “I have no idea where I’ll end up.” He looked away. “My master has suggested I might end up at the Academy or I could be sent to Saijo as a recruitment tool.”

He didn’t blame Rath for not being happy at the prospect of being used as a recruitment tool. However, given how well Force Sensitive nagai took to Imperial Knight Training it was understandable that they’d want more recruits. “I’m hope you get an assignment you can live with,” he said. He didn’t ask the question he wanted to ask about how he was planning to deal with the upcoming separation from his new paramour.

“Guys, we probably want to turn another direction,” Mak said speaking up. “I smell Geela and that Cadet Quest up ahead and they aren’t meditating.” He glanced around and noticed that the others were starting to turn.

“You guys go on ahead I need to speak to Geela about something,” He said stepping forward. “I’ve been putting it off but I have to make sure that Silas told her about his relationship with my brother and now is a good a time as any.”

He saw them exchanging knowing looks and they veered away while he kept going. He made an effort to make his steps heavy so that they’d be aware he was coming. He wanted to speak to her but he wanted to avoid walking in on them mid coitus. “Hey Pal, Back off this spot is occupied,” Silas said as he approached. He could see that Silas still thankfully had his shorts on. “Oh it’s you I should have known.”

“Hello Silas,” He said and then turned toward Geela who was using Silas cape to cover up. “I just have to make sure that you are aware that Silas is involved with my twin brother in an open relationship.”

“I knew,” She said and then gave him a suggestive leer. “I didn’t realize how open minded you were Silas why don’t we let Tor join us for an interesting afternoon.” He stepped back in shock from the Khill woman’s suggestion.

“I’ll pass,” He said and made his leave ignoring Silas smirk and cat call that he didn’t know what he was missing. He was still sure Silas had no actual interest in men aside from the potential advancement of being married to a member of the royal family. He set off to catch up with Rath and the others.

He realized that in his haste he had gone the wrong way and would have to pass back by Geela and Silas which he was not going to do. He just picked a direction heading back toward camp and started going figuring he’d just head back to the barracks and meditate for a while. He was startled when he came upon Master Nextor holding a small cube.

“Cadet Varga may I help you,” The Jedi said placing the cube down on the ground. “I was just in the middle of updating my holocron.” He glanced over at it as he had never seen a personal holocron before.

“No master,” He said quickly. “I was on my way to the barracks to meditate.” He glanced back at the small holocron. “If you will forgive me master I have never seen a personal holocron before the Imperial Knights only have one large holocron.”

“Yes, the one at the Imperial Academy was made by a Jedi defector who joined the Imperial knights,” Master Nextor said shaking his head. “She eventually married into the royal family so she would be your ancestor.”

“Yes, my great grandmother mentioned her when she showed me the holocron once,” He said which had been an honor since most cadets didn’t see it until they were recording their vows into it. “She was proud of the fact that since it was built it has held the entire life story of every Imperial Knight who has ever lived.”

“Or at least the official Imperial version,” Master Nextor said after a moment. “I say this to you not as a criticism against your empire but because I feel you need to know it.” The Iron knight looked directly at him. “The official story on several Imperial Knights that I knew personally does not match up with how they actually died.” The Iron knight did a droid’s version of a sigh. “I know that the official story in the holocron is the official lie as well thanks to one of Codi’s predecessors who looked it up for me.”

“In what way did the Empire lie?” He asked curious. He didn’t have trouble believing it, he knew enough about the nature of government but he was curious how they lied. “I would like to know,’ He said when Master Nextor remained silent.

“Look at my holocron,” he said and an image appeared of an Imperial Knight. He appeared to be a bald human. “This man died saving hundreds of lives and he did so be ignoring an order from the Emperor.” The Iron Knight shut off the holocron. “If he had survived he would have been court martialed and punished but because he died the Emperor retroactively changed his orders since no one else had heard except for me and the Imperial Knight I convinced to betray his Emperor.”

“You could have revealed the truth,” He said wondering why the Iron Knight didn’t. “You could have contradicted the Emperor and let everyone know the truth.” He felt irritated that one of his ancestors had chosen to lie to save face.

“Yes I could have but even if they believed me what good would it do,” Master Nextor asked. “The truth could not bring him back and would only have cost more lives when it was revealed that your Great Grandmother’s father was going to let that colony world burn at the Kligsonite’s hands.” It was a terrible realization as which Emperor the Jedi was talking about sunk in. “In fact the belief that he would not let a colony fall rallied the empire around him and made it possible for the Empire to survive until his daughter took the throne after his sudden unexpected death.”

“Your saying it was alright for him to lie,” He said in shock. “That it was a good thing.” He watched as master Nextor nodded. “I’m sorry but that doesn’t seem very Jedi to me.” He looked away. “I thought the Jedi believed in truth.”

“In a perfect galaxy we would always be able to tell the truth,” Master Nextor said. “However, it is a not a perfect galaxy and sometimes a lie is better than the truth.” He turned his droid head to look at the Holocron still displaying the image of the Knight. “The Emperor’s lie saved countless lives because it bound the Empire together and made it so the Emperor had to fight for worlds that he might otherwise have let fall.” The Jedi master’s voice changed slightly as he continued to speak. “It is often necessary to be pragmatic about a lie and ask yourself if it saves lives or not.” The Jedi picked up the Holocron. “There have been lies that led to wars and lies that ended them which is better served by having the truth exposed?”

“I guess the lie that led to a war,” He said. “Since exposing the other lie might cause the war to begin all over again.” The Jedi nodded. “But then how do we tell the difference when it is alright to lie for the good of the galaxy and when is it wrong?”

“There are two answers to that,” Master Nextor said giving him a strange look. “There is the Jedi way which is to listen to the will of the force and the Imperial way which is to listen the will of the force as embodied by the Emperor.” The Iron knight turned away from him and picking up his holocron began to walk away. “I suggest you think hard about which way you will follow.”

He watched the Jedi Master walk away and felt a sense of foreboding. He wondered why Master Nextor would say that to him. He was an Imperial Knight cadet and a member of the royal family he had to choose the Imperial Knight way didn’t he. He walked faster as he headed toward the barracks he needed to think about his. He arrived to see Master Codi looking disturbed.

“Ah Cadet Varga,” Master Codi said turning toward him. “I need you to guard the door of the shuttle we arrived in I have to make an important call.” He said sounding irritated. “The Hapan Queen Mother has rescheduled the summit again this time until next week as she wants to go over the security arrangements again.”

He took up a guard position at the door because it was his duty. He knew that no one in the camp could possible be a Hapan informant but it was protocol to have a guard when discussing arrangements. He also knew that since Master Codi was a specialist in security he was being consulted on the demands of the Hapan Queen mother that kept getting more ridicules. He wondered if they’d even get the conference underway before the camp ended.

“What are you doing,” Iella Sallin said surprising him. He felt guilty but shook it off to quickly say. She glanced at him and then turned to look at the shuttle and he almost thought she was going to try to go past him.

“Master Codi has requested I stand guard while he is in conference.” He ignored the suspicious look she gave him. The woman always seemed to be suspicious of the Imperial Knights. “Can I help you with anything.”

“No you cannot,” She said and turned and left the area. He watched her go wondering why it seemed there was one on both sides who disliked the other. He glanced up as Master Codi exited and stared at the woman’s retreating back.

“She is why I asked you to stand guard,” The Master said shaking his head. “She is Hapan and connected to one of the prominent families.” The elomin master watched her go with a dark look in his eyes. “Watch her closely from now on Cadet Varga,” The master commanded.

“Yes sir,” he said. He hadn’t known that Padawan Sallin was Hapan but it really changed nothing. He had only interacted with her briefly but he was fairly sure that she was just as dedicate dto the ideals of the Jedi as Master Codi was to the empire. As a result he doubted she was a spy.

Still the master had ordered him to watch her so he would carry out his orders. He found himself wondering what Master Nextor would make of those orders and chastised himself for allowing himself to question his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	16. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Sixteen  
Kale Lasek

“So do you think he actually walked in on Geela and the guy or did they sense him coming?” Mak asked after a while. “I mean Geela has a lot of practice but ...” He trailed off with a feline grin. Swa-lu shot him a disappointed look.

“I don’t think it matters,” He said glancing at Rath. “I’m pretty sure the Quest guy already told her about his other relationship.” He looked back at Rath. “I mean Geela isn’t going to have a problem so long as it’s an open relationship.”

“I would prefer we do not talk about this,” Swa-lu said. “This is a private matter for those involved.” He nodded his agreement he wouldn’t have minded discussing it but out of respect to Swa-lu’s boundaries he would stop.

“Why don’t we go swimming again,” Rath said after a moment. “I’d certainly like to cool off.” He quickly agreed not so much to swim but to see Rath in as few clothes as possible. Unlike Geela and Silas there were steps they hadn’t taken in their relationship. He would have been open to it from the beginning but then again his mother was a Zeltron and he knew Rath was from a more conservative culture.

“I think I will simply go rest in the shade for a bit,” Swa-Lu said giving him a look that meant he knew she was excusing herself to give them some privacy. “Mak why don’t you join me?” He saw Mak start and then get it before joining her. He was grateful to his two friends.

“All right we’ll see you guys later,” He said. “Come on Rath let’s find a nice private spot for a swim.” They made their way to the river and bypassed an area where a few of the other students were swimming to find a more private area. “Up ahead looks good.”

“I have to ask you something,” Rath said once they were further up ahead. “Do you think if I left the Imperial Knights the Jedi would accept me?” He was shocked by the statement and found himself staring at Rath in shock. “It is not because of this,” He said placing his hand on his chest. “I have felt for a long time that I might not belong with the Imperial Knights.”

“You should talk to Master Nextor,” He said doing his best to keep his voice level. “I don’t see why the Jedi wouldn’t take you but I’ve heard it’s difficult to leave the Empire.” He knew Rath said he wasn’t doing it because of what had developed between them but he was a bit worried.

“It is difficult,” Rath said looking at nowhere in particularly. “I would have to return to the Academy initially and inform a royal and a ranking master of the Academy that I would not like to leave.” He looked down at the ground. “Then I could only hope that they would allow me to leave.”

“Isn’t Master Codi a ranking Master and Tor is a royal couldn’t you just use them,” He asked at a loss for something to say. He was a bit startled when Rath released a bitter laugh. “Does it not apply because Tor is just a cadet?”

“No Tor could qualify but Master Codi would never agree to my leaving,” Rath said shaking his head. “No my best bet would be my own Master who has long criticized my lack of commitment to the Knights.” He turned away. “I have always been curious about the Jedi ever since I learned my father was one.” He looked down. “I read everything the Imperial Knights had on them but despite our orders shared origins there isn’t much to go on.”

“Oh,” he said unsure of what to say. “Why don’t we go talk things over with Maser Nextor, I’m sure he can give you some good advice.” He was still thrown he wanted Rath to do what would make him happy but he wasn’t sure Rath knew what that was.

“I will speak with him Tomorrow,” Rath said as they reached an isolated section of river. “I would ask that at some point in private tonight you let him know that I wish to talk to him alone.” He understood instantly why Rath wanted to talk to him alone.

“I’ll tell him and I’ll even keep Master Codi busy when the two of you talk,” He said letting himself smile. “I’ll ask him a few questions about the Imperial Academy,” He glanced at Rath. “He offered to tell me about it after my rediscovered family left I think that he’s hoping I’ll switch sides.”

“It would be an impressive coup getting a Jedi to switch sides is something that would improve his reputation,” Rath said giving him a strange look. “Especially considering your biological families prominence in the Empire.” Rath turned away. “But you are not the type who could be an Imperial Knight.”

“Yeah I know my new great grand father said the same thing,” He said smiling. “So are we going to swim or not,” He said beginning to pull his robes off. Rath nodded and began to pull his armor off always careful to set it down carefully so it wouldn’t get scuffed or damaged.

“Do you wish I was as forward as Cadet Quest or Padawan Sedaya,” Rath said about the time had managed to strip to the waist. “They have not wasted any time taking their relationship to a physical level.”

“My mother is a Zeltron and despite what everyone thinks they don’t view all relationships as equal,” He shook his head. “Sex is important to the Zeltron but sex and relationships have different levels in Zeltron culture.” He looked away feeling himself blush. “What Geela and Cadet Quest are doing would be considered one of the lower levels of relationships I want us to have a much higher one.” He turned back. “It has to do with levels of intimacy something casual like they have wouldn’t be seen as that special and any other attracted Zeltrons would feel free to proposition one or both of them.” He found himself laughing. “My parents on the other hand no one ever dares flirt with my dad unless they’ve never seen him and my mom together.”

“I think I understand,” Rath said stepping forward and giving him a kiss. “Tell me do you see the world like a Zeltron?” He knew what Rath was actually asking does he have random casual sex when he’s not in some kind of committed relationship or see monogamy as a useless construct.

“Somewhat,” he admitted honestly. “I definitely have been influenced by both my mother and father’s cultures.” He placed his arms around Rath carefully as he talked. “I am also the child of two Jedi and have been exposed to viewpoints from all over the galaxy.” He kissed Rath deeply before going on. “I have had casual relationships, as well as some that could have been more but fell apart before they could be.” He pulled Rath against him tightly and said, “I don’t want this to be either it might not be smart but I’m definitely serious about making us work no matter what happens in the future.”

Rath kissed him back then and together they sank to the ground all thoughts of actually going swimming forgotten. They spent the rest of the afternoon carefully exploring each others bodies and by the time they made it back to camp they were both wonderfully worn out.

“Have a good swim,” Mak asked playfully once they showed up. He managed not to blush but a glance at Rath showed that Rath had failed to contain his own blush. “Just relax I’m just teasing, but if you keep blushing like that everyone will know not just us folks with better smell.”

“Yes we had a great Swim,” Rath managed to say after he got himself under control. He was proud that the other man had done it so quickly. He still had to get Master Nextor alone and tell him that Rath wanted to talk to him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	17. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Seventeen  
Tor Varga

“May I join you,” He asked Iella Sallin and Boceta Long as he approached where they were meditating. He had hoped to spend some time with Rath, Kale, Mak and Swa-lu but so far today they were all off doing different things. He’d seen Kale talking with Master Codi, while Mak and Swa-lu were helping Ferfer with Light saber drills and he wasn’t in the mood to get beaten by the Ryn.

“Certainly,” Padawn Long sliding over to allow him to sit. He saw Iella give him a dark glare before rising and leaving. “You will have to forgive Padawan Sallin she does not care much for you Imperial knights.”

“Me in particular it seems,” He said not that he could blame her. He suspected that she knew Master Codi did not trust her because she was from a prominent Hapan family. “I can’t really blame her for that though.”

“It is not just because your master distrust her for being Hapan,” The Bothan said giving him a knowing look. “I think it also doesn’t help that she is attracted to you physically.” He knew he was staring at the Bothan. “Padawan Sallin is the most dedicated student here of the viewpoint that attachment is something to be avoided.” He was smiling slightly as he went on. “Only Geela and I share her view about attachments and we are not as strict as she is.”

“Geela, doesn’t believe in attachments,” He said in shock. “Then why is she having sex regularly with Silas.” He was having a hard time picturing Geela Sedaya as a non attachment believer after she propositioned him that time.

“Geela does not believe in forming attachments but she doesn’t see why that should deny her opportunities for carnal pleasure.” Padawan Long said with a smirk. “In addition to Cadet Quest she has been intimate with at least three others at this camp.” He hadn’t known that and couldn’t help but wonder who else had been with the Khill Padawan.

“Myself I am between the two,” Padawan Long said after a moment. “I am one of the only male off spring of my clan so as a result my parents arranged a marriage to me with the daughter of an allied clan.” He looked completely at ease despite earlier saying he was against attachments. “We have discussed the matter and both of us see the marriage as simply a necessary burden.” He snorted as he thought. “She is quiet happy in her business world and me as a Jedi we will have children of course to carry on the clan’s bloodlines but that will be the end of our involvement.”

“That sounds rather cold,” he found himself admitting. “But then again I will probably be in a similar situation even thought I personally see nothing wrong with attachments.” He hated to admit it but it was true. “My options for romantic relationships will always be limited by the fact I am a member of the royal family.”

“Yes, I figured that we had family pressures in common,” Padawan Long said. “It’s why I’m willing to sit and talk with you while Iella who likes Imperial Knights even less than I do won’t.” It was a strange back handed compliment. “You know the worst thing is thanks to my family I’m disgusted by Geela.” Long said after a moment. “Not the casual sex I can deal with that it’s the fact she keeps having it with other species, I came to the Jedi late and had plenty of time to absorb my parents views on interspecies relationships.” He frowned. “No matter how often the masters tell me that we are luminous beings not this crude matter I can’t get past what they taught me.”

“I see,” he really had no response to that. He knew that there was a sizable minority of sentients throughout the galaxy who felt the same way it was just odd to see such a viewpoint among the Jedi. Padawan Long didn’t seem in the mood to talk anymore as he closed his eyes and returned to meditating. He took advantage of that to slip away unsure how he felt being confronted by a Jedi’s bigotry.

He glanced around and his eyes fell on Swa-lu, and Mak who were laughing together and that was how he wanted to see the Jedi but he wasn’t sure he could anymore after that conversation with Padawan Long. His talk with the Bothan Padawan had brought home the reality that the Jedi were just as flawed as the Imperial Knights.

He got up and walked around noticing that Kale looked bored while Master Codi was talking a lot. He wondered what the story was as he couldn’t see the jedi seeking out the Master’s attention just to talk. Unlike Jedi Master Nextor, Master Codi did not encourage debates on philosophy. He headed over to see if he could get a clearer picture.

“Ah Cadet Varga I was just telling Padawan Lasek here about his grand father’s great exploits during his venerated career as an Imperial Knight.” He could tell by the gleam in Master Codi’s eye that he thought he had a potential convert to the Knights. He had come to call Kale Lasek a friend and had no doubt that the man was humoring the master for another reason. “If your partner Cadet Sho hadn’t wandered off he could tell you some other stories.”

“I can ask him later,” Kale said quickly. “You were telling me about the incident during the Kligsonite invasions on the planet Dathomir?” He realized then what Kale was doing. Wherever Rath had gone he did not want to be disturbed by Master Codi so Kale was playing Decoy. He left curious to find out where Rath had gone so he made his way away from the two having a discussion and closed his eyes reaching out in the force he found Rath some ways away talking with Master Nextor.

As curious as he was he wouldn’t intrude on them as it was obviously important to Rath and while Kale was a newer friend he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t aid Rath if there was anything wrong about what Rath was doing. Instead he turned and headed toward Swa-lu and Mak now that they weren’t dueling with Ferfer he felt safe approaching. “What did Padawan Long say about me,” A voice said startling him. He turned to see Iella. “Well Imperial Knight I asked you a question?”

“He said you were attracted to me and that was one reason you seem to hate me,” He said letting his annoyance lead to him being completely honest. He watched her eyes widen. “Personally, I don’t buy it but I’m sure you have your reasons for disliking me.”

“You are visually pleasing,” She said looking him up and down and then snorting. “But I have taken personal vows of celibacy, and chastity. “ She looked away after that. “My reasons for disliking you are simply that I don’t trust any Imperial Knight I feel you are little better than dark siders.”

“Really then you’re not much of a Jedi,” He said watching her eyes widen. “You should be able to sense that none of us here are dark siders and if you can’t then maybe you should talk to Master Nextor about some rudimentary lessons.”

She turned and stroke off obviously angry and he knew he pushed a bit but she had crossed a line. He wondered again as how some of the Jedi could seem to be everything he thought the Jedi and Imperial Knights should be others fell so far short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	18. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Eighteen  
Tasha Baldor

She set on the edge of the river bank her mind swirling with ghostly images of the vision that simply wouldn’t come. She hadn’t planned to push for the vision like this but for some reason she felt it was important that she see the vision as soon as possible. She had a terrible feeling that something in the galaxy was moving and soon it would strike. She saw a brief flash of a blond woman and Master Codi fighting but then the vison ended and she opened her eyes.

She knew that small tidbit of information was all that she would get from her searching the future. Her master had warned her that intentionally looking toward the future could cloud a vision but there was some thing familiar about the blond woman as if she’d seen her before but couldn’t place her. She was trying to decide where she could have seen her when Iella Sallin stalked past her clearly irritated “Iella are you all right,” She said pushing the mystery of the woman out of her mind to offer help to her fellow Padawan.

“That man is frustrating,” Iella said angrily. She put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder and was suddenly hit with a vision of Iella and a dark haired man in bed together. “Tasha Baldor what is the matter?” Iella asked as she staggered back.

“I had a vision,” She said weakly. “But it wasn’t one that I will witness in the future I almost never have visions like that.” As long as she could remember she’d primarily only had visions of her own future seeing others future disconnected from her own only rarely.

“You saw my future,” Iella asked calming down. “You see shocked by what you saw did you foresee my death?” There was the calm acceptance of her potential death that she expected from Iella. “Or did you see something else.”

“I saw you with a dark haired man,” She admitted after a moment. “The two of you were locked in a passionate embrace in bed together.” She saw the woman pale considerably. “I don’t know who he is but he looks vaguely familiar.” She could tell it still disturbed Iella. “There’s no guarantee that will come true my track record with visions that aren’t about my own future is pretty bad.”

“Obviously you simply mixed me up with someone else,” Iella said after a moment. “I will never be intimate with anyone.” She nodded along the truth was her visions while slightly less accurate when they were not about her own future were still often at least partially true. However, she didn’t think Iella was in the right frame of mind to be told that. “You seem to be having more visions here do you think it is our proximity to the Valley of the Jedi?”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” She said and suddenly she knew with utter certainty when the vision would come. “I think I will discuss it with Master Nextor at the first opportunity.” She wondered if she could get permission to enter the valley before the final competition it would allow her to solve this problem.

“Where is Master Nextor,” Iella said after a moment. “I have not see him since earlier today.” She closed her eyes and searched threw the force. She felt Iella doing the same. “He’s with one of those Imperial Knights again, Master nextor is spending too much time with them.” Iella scoffed after a moment. “You should go interrupt your visions are more important than whatever that Imperial Knight wants.”

She sensed that she mustn’t interrupt them as this conversation was important. “I’ll wait,” she said feeling certain that she was doing the right thing. “I think this conversation is important but I can’t see why.”

“I do not understand how it could be important,” Iella said and then turned. “I will be going now I need to meditate and center myself.” The other Jedi walked away and she felt a sense that Iella was in for a rocky road ahead of her. She also sensed that Iella would survive it and a new vision floated in front of her Iella older and wiser a powerful master standing on a strange world with many students.

She began to head back to the barracks to grab a remote for some light saber practice. After the last few moments she decided she needed the focus of training to block out any more visions. She was sure that she knew now when the vision would come so she needed to focus on being prepared for it. She needed to have the focus necessary to endure it without letting it over whelm her. She needed to see but also be able to remember and keep her perspective.

She had just started to get into the rhythm of deflecting the remote’s shots when she felt someone approaching. At first she did her best to ignore them but the confusion they were radiating forced her to shut down the remote and see who it was. She was a bit surprised that it was Tor Varga but then she realized he must have been the one that got into it with Iella and riled her up.”

“Forgive me for asking this Cadet Varga but did your disagreement with Iella upset you greatly?” She asked still clearly sensing his confusion and agitation. “Do you wish to talk about what is bothering you about it?”

“It’s nothing she just called me and the other Imperial knights no better than dark siders,” he said with a frown. “Between her and Padawan Long’s prejudices I’m really disappointed if you all are the best the Jedi can do.”

She was startled at first but then she got it. “Do you think we are the best of the Jedi?” She asked wondering who he got that impression from. “The Jedi chosen for the training camp are not exceptional in anyway the masters who think their Padawans can benefit from it submit them and the council decides based on who needs it most.” She looked down at the ground. “My master for instance says I need to learn greater focus and this camp has helped me thanks to my partners complete disinterest in the future.” She smiled to herself. “She has helped me learn to become more effective at shutting away visions of the future when I must have my mind in the present.”

“So what are Iella and Long here to learn then,” He asked sounding a bit confused She wasn’t surprised he asked about the two who had disturbed him. “And for that matter what is my partner there to learn because I don’t think he’s learned it.”

“Dev, was supposed to learn discipline I think,” She said not completely sure. “I do know that Iella is meant to learn that you are not all dark siders but that doesn’t seem to be sinking in.” She saw him scowl at that. “Padawan Long is supposed to confront his prejudices by being shown what it was like to be exposed to bigotry.” She looked away. “Master Nextor matched him with the Imperial Knight who was up there thinking not the Bothan as loud as possible.”

“So what happens to those of you who don’t learn the lesson you’re here to learn?” he asked curious. “Is there any kind of penalty for those who don’t learn it?” She wasn’t sure how to read his question if he wanted them punished or if he concerned for them.

“The trials involve confronting your weaknesses, fears and problems so they might fail them,” She said shaking her head. “Failing the trials isn’t necessarily the end of your opportunity to be a Jedi but it can be a blow to your self image that causes some students to leave in disgrace.” She shook her head. “But some learn from their failure and come back stronger to grow into even better Jedi knights.” She turned toward him. “What about for you Knights how are your trails handed?”

“Oh we don’t have trails,” He said shaking his head. “Once your master says you are ready you take your oaths in front of the Holocron and begin your service.” He looked away. “Of course if the masters don’t think you are worthy you are sent packing so I’m not sure which is abetter system.”

“Neither am I,” She said and could tel he was surprised. “I often feel like I have very little choice in life because of my visions in some ways letting others make the choices for me would be better.” She then looked away. “But then I’m reminded of the fact that the ability to choose for myself is a gift that I shouldn’t be so quick to give away.”

“I can see why you would feel that way,” He said giving her a strange look. “If you don’t mind I’ll be heading inside the barracks to meditate for a while.” She nodded and watched him go before switching her remote back on and resuming her practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	19. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Nineteen  
Jenica Maral

She emerged from the woods where she’d been swimming to see Master Nextor talking with Cadet Sho. Her curiosity got the better of her and she headed toward them. “Meditate on what I have told you and remember that it is your decision one way or the other.”

“Thank you for your advice Master Nextor,” Cadet Sho said and then turned toward her. “Do you need to speak to the Master Cadet Maral,” He said easily and she knew he would never tell her what he and the Jedi master discussed.

“No I was merely on my way back to the camp from a swim,” She said quickly. She watched as he gave her an unreadable look and then gave a nod of farewell to the Jedi. He began to walk away toward the area where the other students were just before the camp. “Do you mind if I walk with you?” She asked catching up with him.

“Not at all,” He said smoothly but she could tell something was on his mind. “I believe I may have been out of line my criticism of your relationship with the Jedi.” He gave her a stern look. “All right I was out of line and I appologize for it.”

“You are forgiven,” He said easily. “I can understand why you have those concerns even though they are unfounded.” He walked steadily with no hesitation in his steps. “No matter what my future career may be my actions here will not affect my life negatively.”

She felt a moment of foreboding at his word choice but she couldn’t figure out why. “You are not the least bit worried about your future carreer prospects?” She asked hoping to find out why his words filled her with such fear for him. “Surely you hope to be placed well when you take your vows of service.”

He looked as if he was about to answer her when they reached the area the others were in. She watched as his Jedi lover made excuses to stop talking to Master Codi and hurried over to talk to Cadet Sho. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when he took his leave with the other man leaving her alone.

She made her way over to Master Codi and asked, “What did Padawan Lasek wish to talk to you about?” She asked hoping it would shed some light on what was going on. She had a feeling his talking with Master Codi at the same time Cadet Sho was talking with Nextor wasn’t not a coincidence.”

“He was asking about his great grand father’s deeds,” Master Codi said with a smile. “I am a bit disappointed that Cadet Sho and Padawan Lasek believe I am that easily distracted.” He said shaking his head. “I suspect you have also noticed that Cadet Sho is not as invested in the Imperial Knights as he should be?”

“Yes, I have,” She said feeling a bit stupid that she had assumed Master Cod hadn’t noticed it. “I am worried that Cadet Sho might choose to leave the Imperial Knights when we return to the Academy.”

“That is certainly a possibility,” Maser Codi said shaking his head. “It is my hope that by the end of this camp he will have gotten any doubts out of his system but if not then while it will be a loss to the Imperial Knights none of you are irreplaceable.” He said looking away. “Do you know of any Imperial Knight who might be able to sway Cadet Sho’s affections away form the Jedi this is one of the first relationships I have ever seen him engage in?”

“No, as far as I know he has never gotten involved with any other Imperial Knights,” She said shaking her head. “I know he had a few relationships with civilians who lived near the academy but they ended quickly.”

“Then we will simply have to hope he makes the decision to stick to his commitment and becomes an Imperial knight,” Master Codi said with a sigh. “It is frustrating that we can do nothing else but that is life.”

“I understand master,” she said though privately she didn’t She could see why Master Codi didn’t interfere directly since it might push Cadet Sho more firmly to the Jedi’s side but there had to be other options. “I think I shall go speak with Master Nextor,” She said after a moment recalling something she knew was a major debate amongst the jedi.

“Do not mettle too much Cadet Maral,” the Imperial Master said. “It can often back fire on you and you should be focused on working well with your partner for the final test.” He said giving her a stern look. “I know you dislike being matched with a Ssi Ruuvi but she will not suffer any repercussions if you perform badly you will.”

“I know and I am doing my best to work with who I have been given,” She said knowing it probably wasn’t completely true. “I just have to ask Master Nextor one thing and then I will return to preparing for the final test.”

“Very well,” Master Codi said and dismissed her with a nod. She turned and headed back toward the direction she had come so she could seek out Master Nextor and ask him directly his opinion on attachments. They had come close during the first day at camp but the Iron Knight hadn’t revealed his actual stand on the issue. Perhaps the issue of attachments would give her some leverage to have a discussion with the Jedi Padawan that was the problem.

“Master Nextor, may I speak with you,” She asked once she had made it back to where the Iron Knight was. She was a bit surprised to see the Iron knight standing in the middle of nowhere but the Jedi had done strange things before. “I have a question about Jedi policies.”

“I will gladly answer any of your questions,” Master Nextor said turning toward her. “That is what I am here for to share Jedi philosophy and knowledge with anyone who asks.” She made a note about how that was phrased.

“I was wondering if you could explain something in detail to me,” She said choosing her words carefully. “I know the Jedi order has a long standing debate on how much attachment is allowed and I was wondering if you could explain why?”

“That old dragon is of interest to you?” Master Nextor asked after a moment. “The Imperial knights have no such debate as long as loyalty to the empire comes first there are no issues for you all.” She was sure he knew the real reason she was asking but he wouldn’t confront her about it.

“That is why I want to know,” She said once more doing her best to pick the right words. “I just want to compare how the Jedi view issues of relationships to how we Imperial Knights do.” There that was well done.

“Very well,” Master Nextor said sounding tired for a droid. “The debate has raged nearly as long as the Jedi have existed over how well one can serve the force while distracted by other things,” Master nextor looked away. “Attachments are also unpredictable as they can lead a Jedi down the dark path threw their inability to let go.” That sounded promising. “Of course they can also be a source of strength a way back from the darkness.”

“So are Jedi who have attachments more likely to fall to the darkside?” she asked curious if he would say as much. “Also master if I may ask where do you fall on this debate are you for allowing attachments or not?”

“There is some evidence that is the case though it is mainly in times when the order disallows attachments and they have no where to turn for advice,” The Iron Knight said still sounding tired for a droid. “However there is also a much better track record for someone coming back to the light in Jedi that have had attachments.”

The Iron knight began to walk away. “I believe attachments are inevitable and that to try to suppress or avoid them is foolish.” He turned back toward her. “I believe the Jedi order should prepare our students to deal with them in a healthy way and to be able to let them go when they have to.” He then turned back to look at her. “And now I have a question for you Cadet Maral.”

“Of course sir, what is it,” She asked falling back on protocol. It was expected that she treat the Jedi master like another of her instructors at the academy. She wondered what possible question the Iron Knight could have from her.

“How would you deal with your attachment to the empire if it suddenly wasn’t worthy of your respect?” The Iron Knight asked giving her a stern look. “I ask this because I have just recently received a report from the Jedi on this trade dispute between the Empire and The Hapes consortium.” He looked directly at her. “Both your Empire and the Hapans are being very stupid about things.”

“How dare you insult the Empire,” She said angrily and then saw the droid shake his head in disgust. “Do not pretend you did not mean to make me angry with that remark you knew it would.”

“Yes I knew it would,” The Iron Knight said quietly. “And you spectacularly failed to prevent your anger at the insult from affecting you.” He stepped toward her. “That is the danger of attachment which you are succumbing to regularly.” He stepped back and turned away. “You are so concerned with the Empire losing a valuable asset that you do not even consider what may be best for Rath Sho and the Empire..”

She stared after the retreating Iron Knight in shock and anger. She couldn’t believe she had allowed him to bait her that effectively. She resolved to have nothing more to do with any jedi except the one she had to work with for the rest of this blasted training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	20. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty  
Kale Lasek

“My talk with Master Nextor was most enlightening,” Rath said as they walked away. “He told me many things but also that I should meditate on them before making a final decision.” He agreed with Master Nextor what Rath was thinking of was a big step. “However, he did say that he was sure the Jedi would accept me if I chose to join them.”

He had hoped that was the case but hadn’t been entirely sure. “I don’t think we fooled Master Codi he kept making comments on how important loyalty was for an Imperial Knight and even hinted that temptations could be removed once or twice.”

“Yes, Master Nextor was quiet blunt that Master Codi had already expressed his concerns and wished for him not to answer my questions.” Rath said shaking his head. “The Iron Knight assured me that regardless of what Mater Codi was here for he was here to teach all who needed him.” He looked over at him. “You have not asked me if the talk changed my mind?”

“Leave the Imperial Knights, stay with the Imperial Knights, it doesn’t matter to me.” He said honestly. “That choice is one you have to make for yourself but I intend to be involved in your life regardless of which choice you make.” He felt himself smiling slightly. “I have the perfect excuse to visit Imperial space after all my recently discovered relatives.”

“I don’t think I’ll be stationed anywhere near your relatives if I stay with the knights,” Rath said smiling himself. “I imagine Master Codi will advise the other masters to put me as far from them as possible to attempt to cut down on our interaction.” He looked away. “Cadet Maral is not wrong that the masters frown on Jedi Imperial Knight relationships.”

“They can frown all they want but they can’t stop us,” He said and stopping pulled Rath against him. “I mean it’s not like they can ban us from seeing each other and I wouldn’t stop even if they tried.” He knew he meant it and realized this is what his mother meant by relationships among force users progressing faster than normal if you weren’t careful. The side effect of being able to open yourself to another in ways normal folks couldn’t meant that it feelings could develop much faster. He saw it as an advantage but he knew some Jedi considered it a disadvantage.

“No we wouldn’t,” Rath said smiling and giving him a deep kiss. “I do need to think about the things master Nextor said though so do you mind if I spend some time alone thinking about them?”

“Nope, I’ll head back and find Mak and Swa Lu and spend some time with them,” He said giving Rath one final kiss before pulling back and walking back toward the area everyone was gathered in.

He found Mak and Swa-lu sitting together talking quietly. “Hey guys how’s it going,” He said settling himself down. “How was light saber practice with Ferfer?” He would have joined them if he hadn’t attempted to keep Master Codi occupied.

“The same as always he kicked our butts,” Mak said shaking his head. “Did Rath’s talk with Master Nextor go okay.” He hadn’t told them why Rath wanted to talk to Nextor just that he did.

“Yeah he’s gone to meditate on what the master told him,” He said and glanced over at Swa-lu. “Are you okay Lu?” He asked she had been awfully quiet the last couple of days. He had a pretty good idea of the cause but he would say anything unless she was willing to talk about it.

“My partner continues to ignore my suggestions and does her best to avoid me totally when we are not working together.” Swa-lu said confirming his guess. “I do not know if it is because I am a Jedi or if it is because I am Ssi Ruuvi.” He was pretty sure it was a bit of both but neither reason excused how she was being treated.

“Yeah well that’s her problem,” He said putting his arm on her shoulder region. “Her loss she could have gotten to know one of the best of us here and instead she’s too blind to see it.” Mak joined in and he was reminded of how she was when she first joined the Jedi. She is one of only a handful of Ssi Ruuvi recruits and there weren’t any peers in her age bracket.

He remembered when he and Mak had unofficially adopted her as their friend shortly after she arrived. She had been extremely nervous and had come a long way to coming out of her shell. He doubted if she hadn’t got better she’d even be complaining instead she’d silently take it. “Someday she’ll regret it but you won’t have any regrets from this training excersise,” Mak said with confidence.

“Yeah, Mak is right you might have gotten stuck with a crap partner but look on the bright side you have met a couple of friendly Imperial Knights,” He said picturing Rath and Tor Varga who had both proven to be descent friends to Swa Lu. Mak’s partner Prellon had also been decent to her when he was around which was surprising considering he was a chiss.

“That is true.” She said brightening. “Why don’t we go for a swim it has been awhile.” He saw Mak frown but they both nodded. Mak unlike some feline aliens enjoyed the water but he never would like it as much as the rest of them did.

They made their way to the river and found that Cadet’s Berus, Nitin and Prellon were already there. He had no objection to the chiss who while reserved were pretty agreeable it was the presence of Berus that almost made him turn around and leave. “Ah joining us for a swim?” Cadet Berus said in a tone of false pleasantness. “The water is particularly soothing today.” He climbed out of the water and walked over to him. “I was wondering padawan Lasek if I might speak to you alone for a bit?”

He wanted to say no but he nodded his head yes and walked a short ways away still clearly in sight of Swa-lu and Mak just in case Berus tried another stunt. “What is it Berus,” He said as politely as possible.

“I was wondering if now that some time has passed since our unfortunate incident,” Berus paused briefly. “If you wouldn’t mind letting me see the DNA break down I ran on your genome I know Master Codi delivered it to you before he erased it form the computer.” He should have known that was what Berus was on about.

“Sorry, I erased it as soon as I got it,” He said honestly watching Berus face contort with shock. “I was tested as an infant so I al ready know what groups of humans and near humans I have in my back ground.” He saw Berus face change back to being sympathetic.

“Do you think you could tell me it would aid in my research about force sensitivity?” The arkanian asked clearly doing his best to appear harmless. “I mean surely you see the value in expanding our knowledge of how the force and biology are connected.”

“Not really,” He said careful to keep his voice level. “Besides I doubt the Empire is going to be willing to share any breakthroughs it makes on the subject with the rest of the galaxy.” He looked over at the river. “Besides I don’t like your methods so even if I had interest in helping with such a project it wouldn’t be threw you.”

“That’s a shame I’d have been willing to repay you for your help,” Berus said and then turned away. “You are a fascinating subject but you are not irreplaceable once I have my assignment in Imperial Research there will be plenty of replacements for you.” He walked over toward the river and grabbed his armor and clothing before heading back to camp.

He waited until he was gone before heading over to the water and stripping off his robes. He slid into the water and found himself quickly joining in splashing around with Mak who seemed determined to draw the two chiss into a water fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	21. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty One  
Jenica Maral

“This is your final test,” Master Nextor said standing in front of the Jedi shuttle. “After I take off in the shuttle you and your partner will take off into the forest and the first team to make it to the Valley of the Jedi Wins.” The Iron Knight looked around at all of them carefully. “You have an emergency contact device that you can trip if you and your partner get in serious trouble it will signal me or Master Codi to come get you.”

She would avoid calling for help unless it was unavoidable to do so would ruin her chances for advancement. “There is also a second function that has never been used but I must tell you about it anyway just in case,” The Jedi Master said darkly. “If for some reason the camp where to be attacked either Master Codi or myself will send out a warning pulse that will cause an alert alarm to sound.” The Iron knight looked around. “If by some slim chance that occurs you are to abandon all competition and work together to face whatever threat is coming do you all understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” She and everyone else said a quick glance at her saurian partner showed the Ssi Ruuvi was determined which she supposed was good. The Iron Knight turned and headed into the shuttle which soon enough lifted off where it would land next to the Imperial Shuttle in the valley.

“We need to move quickly so come on,” She said to her partner and began to move as fast as she could toward the woods. She was pleased that her partner was keeping up with her but it she didn’t think it would last once they reached the underbrush.

“I agree but we should pace ourselves appropriately the Vong biotech is still active further into the forest we need to be rested enough to face it,” Her partner said unnecessarily she already knew that. “I have experience with Vong Biotech it will be difficult to bypass.”

“You never mentioned experience with Vong Biotech before,” She said careful to keep the accusation out of her voice. “I thought you said your speciality was healing.” She remembered the discussion of their abilities.

“That is why I am familiar with Vong Biotech,” her partner said flicking her tail with visible irritation. “Vong biotech has been integrated into virtually all medical practices threw out the galaxy as you should know.” She felt insulted but her partner was technically right she should have known that. “If it is still offensive in nature we must be extremely wary of poisons and weaponized life forms.”

“How are you healing skills at dealing with Vong poisons?” She asked hoping that Ssi Ruuvi’s skills in healing would be up to the task. “I mean if either of us gets poisoned can you treat it or will we have to forfeit?” She asked planning not to get poisoned but wanting to know worst case scenario options.

“I can treat most poisonings,” Swa-lu said shaking her saurian head. “But it will be best to avoid them any treatment I administer to either of us would take a great deal of time during which we would be unable to move forward.”

“Which team do you think is our stiffest competition?” She asked as soon they would be passing the barrier into the forbidden part of the forest. She doubted they would have much time for coming up with strategies then.

“Probably the team of Ferfer and Cadet Task,” Swa-Lu said surprising her. “Both are so focused only on doing the best job possible that they are not liable to be distracted by personal entanglements.” Swa-lu wasn’t finished speaking though as she went on. “Another group to watch is Padawan Baldor and Cadet Nitin if Baldor’s precognitive abilities are being used to full effect the quickest route to the valley can easily be determined.”

“I may have misjudged your abilities,” She said as they finally reached the border area. She noticed that the gate was already open which meant either the masters had done so or one of the other teams had gotten here before them which they should have seen. They had only progressed a small way into the vong jungle when the emergency beacon began to scream. “What is going on?”

Swa-lu had already pulled out her beacon and was looking down at it. “It says danger,” Swa-lu said and then it cut off. “There is no information about what kind of danger should I trip it?” Her partner was asking.

“No, it was probably just a malfunction,” She said not wanting to risk losing the competition. They were about to begin moving forward again when a pair of droids exploded form the underbrush and started firing. “Is this part of the test?” She yelled as she drew her light saber to deflect the blaster bolts.

“I do not think so,” Swa-lu said dodging a shot that destroyed a tree trunk. “These shots appear to be set to kill, I do not think it was a false alarm.” She darted forward and beheaded the nearest droid and her partner did the same to the other. “I still hear shooting,” Swa-lu said and turned toward the sounds of battle. “Some of the others are in trouble we must aid them.”

She didn’t have time to say anything as her partner shot forward and she found herself chasing after her. They arrived to find Ferfer Tobian lying dead and Obran Task fighting for his life against a squad of droids. She was amazed as her Jedi partner didn’t stop just dived into the fray to come to the aid of the Imperial knight. She followed her out and their presence resulted in the defeat the droids quickly.

It was only then that Swa-lu allowed herself to show any emotion about her fallen comrade but she remained professional. She knelt down next to Ferfer and checked him. “He’s gone,” the Ssi Ruuvi said standing up. “Cadet Task are you injured do you need medical assistance.”

“No,” He said gruffly. “They came out of no where as the alarms were going off we never stood a chance if you hadn’t come.” That was the most she’d ever heard him say so it was obvious he had been shaken by what happened.

“We must find the others,” Swa-lu said standing up. “We will return for Ferfer’s body later if we are able but for now we must move.” She realized then that Swa-lu had taken command of the situation and appointed herself leader. She felt a moment of irritation but let it pass the Ssi Ruuvi was right and they had to find the others.

“Lets’ go,” She said falling in behind her a glance at Task showed he was shaken but he fell in line as well and they began to move carefully threw the forest searching for the rest of the students from the camp. “I think I sense someone up ahead.”

Swa-lu nodded and they headed into an area where several dozen droids were smashed to find Cadet Streng and Padawan Long standing back to back looking around wearily. “Do either of you require medical attention?” Swa-lu said still radiating authority. When they shook their heads she motioned for them to join them. “Come we must find the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	22. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Two  
Tor Varga

He watched in horror as his partner was ensnared in the droids electrical whip and violently shocked. He darted forward and managed to cut it but Dev Guri still fell to the ground at the very least unconscious and possible dead. There was no time to check on the Togruta though as he was still badly out numbered by the cluster of assassin droids they’d encountered.

He reached out threw the force and hurled an old tree trunk at them but the droids easily dodged it. They had clearly been designed with targeting force sensitives in mind. If he could buy time to concentrate long enough he could sweep them all away but they kept firing keeping him pressured with defense so he couldn’t bring the full brunt of his force abilities against them.

The Trees behind him were suddenly moved aside and he saw Tuc Tinto emerging. The large Mandallian giant took one look at the collapsed Dev and screamed in anger before barreling toward the droids. “Come back here stupid your going to get killed,” Silas yelled chasing behind him.

The large green skinned humanoid didn’t stop he crashed into the droids and began slicing them to pieces with his large light club. He started forward to help him when suddenly one of the droids triggered a thermal detonator. As the smoke of the detonation cleared Tuc emerged badly burned and seriously injured. “Dev is he okay?” He asked quietly.

He realized what the Jedi wanted to know so he went over and knelt down next to the Togruta. He felt a pulse a weak but steady one. “He’ll live thanks to you,” He said and watched as the Mandallian collapsed and closed his eyes. He frowned as he looked up at Silas who was standing there darkly. “Help me with Dev, we need to keep moving.” He knew that Tuc was beyond help, already dead and gone.

“We should just leave him, he’ll slow us down.” Silas said turning. “We need to focus on our own survival and carrying a half dead Jedi isn’t very smart.” He ignored Silas and hefted the Togruta up over his shoulder. “Fine waste your strength but if you slow me down I’ll leave you too.”

He wanted to lay into Silas but stopped himself. He couldn’t force Silas to stop being a selfish jack ass until they were safely back in the Empire but he was going to make sure that he never became an Imperial Knight after this. “There is someone up ahead,” Silas said activating his light saber and stepping forward. “We are in luck they are allies.”

He came around the trees to see Cadet Berus and Padawan Sedaya. “Silas,” The Khill woman said running forward and giving him a hug. “I’m so glad your safe.” Her eyes fell on Dev and she ran over to help him with him. “Where’s Tuc?” she asked but when he shook his head she closed her eyes. “Alright let me see if I can do anything for Dev I know a bit about healing.” He laid the Togruta down and did what he could to help her.

“We need to keep on the move,” Silas said again. “Hurray it up you two.” He saw the Khill woman’s tendrils flick in irritation at him. “If you can’t do anything for him leave him and lets go.”

“Jedi do not leave their allies behind,” Geela said standing up. He grabbed her arm and motioned toward Dev. She nodded and knelt back down going back to work. He could tell that she was not trained predominantly as a healer but she knew more than he did so he followed her lead.

“It would be a sound tactical move to leave him,” Cadet Berus said and he made a note to add Berus to his report as another one who should never become an Imperial Knight. “If the two of you are insisting on staying with him it might be better if Cadet Quest and I go a separate way.”

“Then go,” He said before Geela could speak. He watched them exchange glances and then actually turn and leave together. He turned back to helping Geela witha frown. “I promise you this Geela if I live threw this,” He paused glancing at where they had been, “I’ll do everything in my power to see they never become Imperial Knights.”

“Good,” She said and then after a few more minutes. “I have done all I can for him, we should try to find Swa-lu she is the most skilled healer amongst us.” He nodded and picked Dev up again. He motioned for her to lead the way and activating her twin bronze light saber she began doing so.

He followed behind doing his best not to jostle Dev too badly. He reached out threw the force attempting to locate Swa-lu. He sensed a flash of emotions from other students but couldn’t pinpoint a specific one. He stopped when he felt someone approaching and drew his light saber. “Relax it’s me,” Mak said stepping out carefully. He had a long gash on one arm tha that had been bound with strips from his missing robe. “Prellon is dead did you loose anyone?”

“Tuc is gone,” He said speaking up. “Dev is badly hurt and Silas and Berus took off like cowards instead of helping us with him.” He glanced at Geela who nodded. “We are trying to find Swa-lu to see if she can help us with Dev.”

“Your going the wrong way Swa-lu is that way?” He said pointing out another direction. “Kale is somewhere over that way making his way toward her,” Mak said pointing out another direction. “The three of us can always find each other.”

“Lead the way,” Geela said dropping back to watch the rear while Mak took over leading. “Do either of you have any idea where the attackers originated or why the panic alarm was sounded?” He had been so focused on surviving and carrying Dev that he hadn’t thought about it.

“No,” Mak said shaking his head. “Prellon was probably right though he said just before he died that whoever did this was familiar with the camp it was set up as a perfect ambush for all of us.” That was a disturbing thought because it meant whoever did this was somehow connected to either the Jedi or the Imperial Knights.

“Could there be a traitor in our midst?” Geela asked after a moment. “Perhaps Silas or Berus they certainly showed no care at all for Dev’s injuries.” He wished it could be that simple but he shook his head no. “Why not?”

“Because Silas could have easily finished me off if he was the traitor while I was tending to Dev,” He said and then nodded at her. “Berus could have done the same to you before Silas and I arrived.” He looked ahead. “They are selfish failures at being any kind of Knight but I think we can rule them out of being responsible for this.”

“Hold up there’s a couple of people up ahead,” Mak said cautiously “I smell blood someone is probably hurt.” They crept forward cautiously and came upon Iella Sallin and Dag Feskin both tending to minor wounds while surrounded by shattered droids. He noticed Iella watching them all warily and a small voice reminded him of the fact she was Hapan. “Good to see you guys are still alive,” Mak said. “We are on our way to meet up with Swa-lu since she’s the best healer feel free to come along.”

“We will be glad to accompany you,” Dag said and the Green Nikto fell into line behind Geela. Iella hesitated briefly and then joined in. He felt it was probably because she distrusted him and the other Imperial Knights in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	23. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Three  
Kale Lasek

He watched as Rath’s light saber sparked and died after stabbing threw the chest of one of the droids. “Catch,” He called throwing his adjusted shoto over to the other man. He turned back to dealing with his own droid opponents.

“Move,” Rath called behind him and he darted to the side quickly as a tree came down on the droids. “That seems to be the last of them.” Rath picked up his discarded light saber and began to check it. “It seems the focusing crystal has shattered it’s useless for now.”

“Hang on hand me back my shoto,” He said and when Rath handed it to him he opened a belt pouch and pulled out a small tool kit to open the housing. “I’ll give you the crystal from the full length blade setting, it should work in your saber.” That way he could have his shoto back since he was used to fighting with two blades.

“Thank you,” Rath said pulling out his own tool kit and setting to work removing the shattered crystal. “I do not know why the crystal shattered when I plunged it into that droid.” He saw Rath staring at the droid that had done it. “Perhaps a trap set specifically to snare a light saber user?”

“Most likely,” He said as he popped the green gem out. “Here see if this will fit your saber.” He knew it would seem strange to non Jedi but the act of handing over that crystal to Rath felt far more intimate than a lot of what they’d done together. A light saber was such a part of a Jedi that handing over one of the gems felt like giving Rath a part of himself.

“Here goes,” Rath said once he’d closed the casing and finished hooking everything up. He hit the power stood and a green blade flared to life. Rath took a moment to adjust the focus and then it was ready. “We should find the others.”

“Swa Lu is that way and Mak is that way,” He said pointing out two directions. “Mak seems to be heading toward Swa-lu so we should do the same.” Rath nodded and they set off toward her. “I can’t sense Master Nextor or Master Codi in the valley can you?”

“No I cannot,” Rath said after a moment. “I fear that they may be dead since there were no instructions following the panic alarm.” He hated to think it but it was probably true he couldn’t see Master Nextor or even Master Codi sending the alert and then not giving them information if they could help it.

“Who do you think is responsible, Pirates, The Hutts, or someone else?” He asked. There was a feeling deep in his throat that the usual trouble makers in the galaxy were not responsible for this attack. He just wasn’t sure how to put it into words exactly yet.

“No this requires knowledge only a major player could provide,” Rath said as he looked around warily. “I do not believe this was done by out side parties but instead by someone within or with intimate knowledge of the Empire or the Alliance.” He didn’t look happy about saying that. “They are the only places where information about this training camp can be accessed.”

“At least as far as we know,” He quickly pointed out. “At the very least if it is an outside player your right that they’ve penetrated deep into either the Empire, the Alliance or both.” He said and then another thought occured to him. “Isn’t there some kind of major negotiations going on with the Empire right now?”

“Yes, the meeting with the Hapan Queen Mother finally began yesterday,” Rath said shaking his head. “It does not feel like a coincidence that the problem plagued meeting finally happened.” Rath narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. “I do not have much knowledge of the Consortium could they be behind this?”

“I doubt it,” He said shaking his head. “They did try once before to found their own group of force users but I can’t see why they’d want to attack a group of Jedi and Imperial Knights training.” He paused, “Still it feels like there is some connection and we should definitely try to contact someone in higher authority who can look into it.”

“Once we meet up with the others we should head for the valley maybe we the communication equipment will be in one piece.” Rath said and he nodded. He had been thinking along the same lines. “We should hurry.” The other man said and they picked up the pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	24. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Four  
Tasha Baldor

“Are you alright,” Nitin asked shortly after the last droid fell. She nodded her head and stood up and then she knew what she had to do she darted forward and shoved Nitin out of the way as a droid reactivated and swung a electric whip toward them. She let go of Nitin and rolled to the side as the whip flew over them. She jumped to her feet and ran forward decapitating the droid.

“Thank you,” Nitin said climbing to her feet. “These droids appear to be designed to fight force users that one actually pretended to be defeated.” She sounded extremely disturbed. “We should try to find others we will need help.”

“We will meet up with them at the valley,” she said knowing instantly that it was true. “We need to be careful though these are not the last droids we will face on our way there.” She said as brief images of them fighting droids danced across her mind’s eye. “We need to especially watch out for some hidden in the ground.”

“All right,” Nitin said looking down warily. “Let’s go.” She led the way deeper into the jungle toward the valley. “Are you sure we shouldn’t search directly for the others?” Her chiss partner asked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “No if we meet up with them too early we won’t be in position to help them,” She said as she saw images of death in front of her. “The result won’t be pretty.”

“Your visions are becoming stronger the closer we get to the valley aren’t they?” Nitin asked a hint of concern in her voice. “You are being affected by the force nexus there are you sure you can trust these visions.”

“I can trust them,” She said and smiled at the other woman. “It is no longer just visions I can also feel the force guiding me to the best out come to the one that saves the most lives.” She felt instantly that Nitin didn’t trust her completely. “I know it’s a lot to take on faith that I am being guided but all I can say is move.” She said force shoving her partner out of the way as an attack droid shot up form where she would have been.

As she destroyed the droids more droids exploded form the ground and Nitin danced around grace fully destroying them once she’d recovered from the force shove. “I believe I trust you now,” Nitin said staring down at them. “We should continue on our way to the valley.”

She nodded and followed after the Chiss. She could feel the vision she knew was coming getting closer with each step toward the valley. She only hoped she could endure it and hold it off until they were safe she didn’t want to be lost in a vision while they were fighting for their lives. The rest of the journey was oddly quiet at first as they didn’t encounter any more droids or even the Vong creatures that were supposed to patrol the forest. “What do you suppose happened to the Vong creatures?” She asked as she felt that was part of the answer.

“I don’t know,” Nitin said looking around. “The fact they are missing worries me it implies these droids moved into the forest and eliminated them without alerting anyone.” The chiss looked around. “That implies that someone at the camp may have been assisting them.”

“Have your visions revealed anything about a traitor to you?” Nitin asked as she used the force to move aside a tree branch. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to see she got an image of a blond woman holding an object but that was it. She shook her head no. “That is too bad we will have to be on guard with everyone then.”

“I think I’ll know who they are when it matters,” She said feeling the force guiding her words. “But I just hope it’s not too late to do something about them then.” She felt the force stiring and stopped. “We need to wait here,” She said knowing it was so.

“For how long,” Nitin asked looking around warily. She knew it wouldn’t be long but she had trouble putting that into words. Fortunately she idnd’t have to as they heard the sounds of battle beginning. “Do we go now?” She nodded and raced forward Nitin behind her.

They emerged into a clearing where a huge group of droids had surrounded most of the other students. She instantly knew that this was the moment she foresaw earlier. “Take them out quickly Nitin,” She said and dived into the back of the droid ranks slicing threw them with her light saber. She let the force take over guiding her to dodge and deflect every one of their attacks. She heard her partner scream and let the force guide her as she spun around and used her TK To sweep the droids away from her revealing Nitin with a badly mangled right leg.

Even though her partner was severely injured they had turned the tide and the pinned down Jedi had managed to get out and join the fray. The result was the battle ended quickly and soon enough Swa-lu was attending to Nitin’s leg. She saw conflicting visions in some Nitin kept her leg and in others she had either a bionic or vong grown replacement. “We will get our final answers in the valley.” She said to the gathered group.

“How do you know that,” Iella Sallin said giving her a strange look. “Have you had visions about how this turns out?” She shook her head and saw the red haired woman frowning at her. “Then how do you know we’ll get answers in the Valley.”

“I just do,” She said feeling the force flowing threw her. “Just like I know that this is only a smaller piece in the plans of some unknown force.” She looked down at the ground. “We need to get going we have to face whatever is waiting for us in the valley together if we have any hope of surviving.”

“Listen to her,” Nitin said speaking up. “She knew to guide us here so the two of us could save you.” Her chiss partner looked around at everyone. “I do not understand how she is doing this but I do know her answers have been accurate so I trust her.” She could tell the others did now share her partners faith in her but they were willing to follow her visions for now and she hoped that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	25. Kale Lasek

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Five  
Kale Lasek

He and Rath finally caught up with the others just outside the valley of the Jedi. He could tell that everyone was tense and ready for anything. “Is everyone else dead?” Rath asked rather bluntly when they saw the others. He was glad to see Mak and Swa Lu were alright.

“Everyone not here but Silas and Nick Berus is dead,” Tor Varga said angrily. “Those two cowards took off on their own since helping me and Geela with Dev was considered too risky.” He could understand the anger then.

“We should get moving,” Tasha Baldor said tiredly. “Be on guard there is something dangerous waiting for us in the valley.” He saw that everyone was taking her warning seriously so he fell in line with the others. He glanced over at Rath who tightened his grip on his saber hilt. It was almost anti climatic when they finally reached the valleyt o find it empty aside from several wrecked robots and the bodies of a strange blonde woman and Master Nextor.

“Good your alive I have called for reinforcements but we must get out of here,” Master Codi said as he emerged from one of the ships. “Is there anyone else still alive out there?” He asked. He found his eyes drawn to Tasha Baldour who’s eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. He was amazed that her partner managed to catch her. “Quickly everyone on the ships.” he said waving past them to the two cowards who were emerging slowly from the woods. He wondered if they’d been following after the main group the whole time.

He and several others went to help carry Tasha as Nittin stood up. “I’ll go prep the medical bays on the Jedi shuttle.” He nodded and Nittin took off toward the shuttles. He noticed the two late arrivals were nearly to the Imperial ship. He was just helping Rath and Maks lift Tasha when her eyes flew open.

“Everyone get away from the ships they are going to explode.” She yelled loudly stopping everyone in their tracks. “The woman did something to Zholl Codi he isn’t himself anymore he’s the traitor.” He spun to look at Master Codi who was hitting a switch on a remote seconds later the ships exploded and he heard screams as those closest were hit with burning shrapnel. “Stop him don’t let him get to the other ship.” Tasha called as she struggled to her feet.

He realized as he saw Zholl Codi fleeing with force assisted speed that none of them would catch up to him. He was proven right when seconds later a fight craft rose up and began firing at them. He heard Saw Lu yelling for someone to move and then a scream. He turned and saw that she’d pushed her partner out of the way and taken a direct hit form the fighter’s guns. He was still staring in horror at that when he was shoved aside by Rath who whispered. “Mourn later move.” He force himself to his feed and began using his lightsaber to ward off more hits.

He saw Tasha Baldor then walking toward the ship with her eyes closed she spun and threw her lightsaber towards the ship. He watched as he peirced into the ship which exploded in response. He wasn’t the only one staring at her that was a one in a million hit to a moving fighter to cause a chain reaciton like that. “How did you do that?” Nick Berus asked in awe as he cradled his mangled arm.

“I can see everything here in this valley,” Tasha Baldour said turning toward Nick Berus. “If you don’t abandon your lust for knowledge you will die a horrible death Nick Berus.” She collapsed after that leaving everyone confused and staring at her.

He started to head for her when he remembered Swa lu and turned and raced toward her. Her head was being supported by Mak who was telling her she’d be fine. “Liar,” Swa Lu said. “I’m a healer remember I know there is nothing that can be done for this.”

“Why did you do it?” Jenica Maral was saying as she knelt down. “Why give your life for mine after ...” She didn’t finish but he knew what she was going to say. He could tell in this moment she felt guilty about how she’d treated Swa Lu now.

“I’m a jedi we save lives even if it cost us our own.” Swa Lu said with a weak laugh. “Mak, Kale thank you for being my friends.” She said and closed her eyes. He could hear Mak begging her to hold on but he just sat silently unable to say anything as she faded away leaving just a belt with her light saber on it. He felt Rath’s hands on his shoulder pulling him up ten reaching down to pull the loudly crying Mak up. He pulled his crying friend into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder he felt Rath’s hand on his shoulder and he was grateful but he couldn’t bring himself to cry yet not while Mak was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	26. Tasha Baldor

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Six  
Tasha Baldour

She opened her eyes to find herself laying on a make shift pallet that used to be part of her robes. She could still feel how easy it would be to look into the chaotic mess that was the future but she forced herself to stay rooted in the present she had things to do before their rescuers arrived. “Your awake,” Her partner said and she turned to see her laying there with her legs heavily bandaged. “Did you see this earlier when I asked you not to tell me?”

“I saw you in a bacta tank I didn’t know why.” She admitted seeing the Chiss nod. “There is something I have to tell you that you won’t like.” She saw her partner stiffen but she had to be told this. “When you get back to the Empire they are going to ask you to cover up what happened here,” she could tell her partner was going to object so she headed her off. “And you have to agree to it otherwise you’ll be killed.”

She waited for the outrage the claim that it was impossible and ridiculess that the Empire would never do that but it never came. “Are you absolutely sure that will transpire?” Nitin asked and winced when she moved one leg slightly. “And what good can come of lying about what happened here?”

“I’m certain and the good doesn’t come from the lie but from your survival you have a role to play in the future.” She knew her certainty scared the chiss. “When you agree to it they will off you your choice of assignment so take it and get assigned to the Imperial Embassy in Chiss space.” She saw the other woman’s eyes widen. “Once they are no longer watching you inform the ambassadors wife about the truth of these events and how the Empire is now being manipulated and have her contact her Great Grand Father he is the key to organizing a means to save the Empire from the corruption that threatens it.”

“What is the source of this corruption?” Nitin asked and she was glad that it seemed the chiss woman trusted her. “And can you tell me why they want the Empire to lie?” She had been afraid Nitin would ask this.

“The corruption is from several Moffs spurred on by an outside entity who have used circumstances to strip the Emperor of his power making him a figure head for them.” She could tell that shocked Nitin. “None of the rest know this yet but when Zholl Codi was changed by that woman somehow he contacted the Emperor and said that we were all dead at the hands of Hapan Assasins.” She was not looking forward to revealing this next part. “The Emperor lost his temper and confronted the Hapan queen Mother it led to a fight that resulted in her death at the Emperor’s hands.” She could see understanding in her partner’s eyes. “The Moffs do not wish to concede wrong doing and the outside force will also spur Hapes into attacking the Empire in retaliation instead of going through the Galactic Alliance a war will begin.”

“And what will you do while I go along with those who would start this war and then try to help stop them.” Nitin asked with a concerned look on her face. She was a bit surprised by the question she hadn’t thought Nitin would be concerned about her future actions.

“I will inform the Jedi of everything I can safely tell them and then I will leave I need to find someone who can help me identify the threat moving behind the scenes.” She wasn’t sure why but she felt she had to tell her the rest. “There will be many more wars in the coming months not just Hapes and The Empire as this force hopes to destabilize the galaxy to fight it an alliance must be created in secret you will be part of it and so will many of the others here.” She found herself speaking at the force’s prompting. “The enemy saw us as disposable tools to start one of his wars but out of the ashes of this camp his downfall will begin.”

“Are you going to warn the others about what is to come?” Nitin asked after her pronouncement. “There are some amongst we survivors who will object to keeping this secret.” She knew exactly who Nitin was asking about.

“I will warn them all except for Tor Varga because they won’t kill him and his speaking out is necessary for the future.” She felt a chill of sadness. “He will be placed under house arrest with his great grand mother and that is where he must remain for a time.” She felt a chill down her spine at the look Nitin gave her. “I hate knowing all this but now that I do I have to do what I can to thwart this dark force.”

“I do not envy you your gift or the burden it places on you,” Nitin said and then turned toward her. “You should go tell the others now in the morning the healthier ones plan to head out to one of the shabby space ports to see if they can contact help.”

“Help will come in the morning but your right I should go talk to them now.” She forced herself to stand up and moved away noticing that Dev Guri was laying near by still unconscious. She saw fleeting images of his future and hoped she was wrong. She knew it was strange to cling to hope that the path to saving the galaxy she saw was accurate but also hope parts of her visions could be avoided.

“May we speak with you Tasha Baldour,” Silas Quest said as he emerged from nearby. She noticed that Nick Berus was fallowing after him his mangled arm heavily bandaged. “We would like to discuss what you said to Nick just before you collapsed.

“I meant what I said if he keeps allowing his lust for knowledge to guide him he will die badly.” She said knowing it was a lost cause. “The same applies to your lust for personal power and advancement it will not end well for you Silas.” She saw him start but then his easy confidence returned.

“So how accurate are you visions have you ever been wrong?” Nick Berus said as unlike Silas he didn’t seem as eager to dismiss her visions. “After all my research suggest that the further into the future you look the less accurate a seer’s visions are.”

“Every vision I’ve ever had about my own life has come true.” She said hoping they’d listen even though part of her knew they wouldn’t. “My visions about others are less accurate but still better than most.” She could tell that made them uncomfortable and she wasn’t surprised when they left. She knew they’d take the offer without having to be warned and given what she kept seeing in their future it was probably best they weren’t told. She turned and headed to find Cadet Streng and Cadet Sho they were who she had to talk to before she tackled the most difficult of all Cadet Maral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	27. Jenica Maral

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
Jenica Maral

She sat alone attempting to meditate but her focus kept slipping back to the moment when Swa Lu pushed her out of the way of that blaster bolt. She kept coming face to face with the fact that she wouldn’t have done the same for the Jedi and that horrified her. She had always prided herself on being the best she could possibly be but now she saw how clearly she had failed.

She wasn’t even sure she could continue as an Imperial knight after leaning how flawed she truly was. She knew that her master back in at the Academy would try to tell her it was just the battle stress making her feel this way and that in time she’d accept it and move on.

“Hey Cadet Maral,” Bocota Long of the Jedi said from behind her. “Tasha Baldour is awake and is insisting that rescuers will arrive in the mourning that Master Nextor managed to call for help before he was died.” The Bothan looked relieved. “Looks like we won’t have to split up and have some of us head for the space port after all.” She thanked him for telling her and then went back to dwelling on things once he was gone.

She pushed the thoughts of Swa Lu out of her head and focused on Zholl Codi and his betrayal. She recalled Tasha Baldour claiming he’d been changed by the dead blonde woman but she couldn’t see how that was possible. The only real explanation was that he’d betrayed them before this some how. She hoped that the Empire’s investigation would discover all the details and route out any other traitors.

She heard a noise then and turned to see Tasha Baldour standing behind her. “May I help you?” She did not want to speak with her. She hadn’t forgotten their earlier confrontation about her supposed vision.

“We need to talk,” the jedi said firmly. “But not here meet me at the ruins of the Jedi ship in the valley.” She knew her reluctance must have been showing none of them had gone near the valley ever since they had carried the wounded to the small clearing in the woods. “Please it is important if you want to have any chance to make up for your inaction that got Swa Lu killed.” She felt as if she’d been slapped but before she could reply the other woman was gone.

She sat down and resolved not to go anywhere near the other woman again. Still something bothered her about what she said so she thought back. She realized with growing horror that the other woman was right. She had frozen when Zholl Codi was revealed as a traitor and still be frozen when Swa Lu shoved her out of the way. If she’d been acting like a real Imperial Knight she wouldn’t have frozen.

She wasn’t sure how the other woman knew she hadn’t even realized it herself but she found herself getting up and heading toward the Valley. As she walked she realized that as guilty as she felt for how she’d treated her partner the fact it was her own failing that made her sacrifice her life made it worse. The fact Swa Lu had been the only one of them who made it to the Valley to die was even worse. The Jedi would still be alive if not for her incompetence and that made every thing worse.

She arrived to find the Valley empty and for a moment she thougth the other woman had just tricked her but then she sensed her. The young Jedi woman was climbingout of the ruins of the Jedi ship holding a metal box that had clearly survived the explosion. “Good you came.” The woman said with a sad smile. “You aren’t going to like what I have to say but if you do what I ask of you then you’ll get a chance some day to save another like Swa Lu saved you and with him your beloved Empire.”

In that moment as much as it scared her she felt a crystal clear certainty through the force that the girl was telling the truth. She was momentarily terrified enough to run form the valley but she saw a fleeting image of Swa Lu between the trees that stopped her. She knew that Jedi who faded away like her partner had done sometime showed back up to guide the living. She forced herself to relax and drew on the force to center herself. “Tell me what you have to then.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I screen comments and do not read them.


	28. Tor Varga

The Training Camp  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
Tor Varga

He watched as Bastion filled the view screen thinking back on how quickly they’d been rushed away once his Master had shown up with the Jedi. His master had come in his private ship and been immediately ordered to transport them all back to Bastion. He knew the Jedi had wanted them to stay and answer questions but the Empire had insisted. He thought about the strange way everyone was acting around him. He wondered if it was because he’d accepted Rath Sho’s shocking statement that he wasn’t going back to the Empire.

He knew that he and his master would probably get in trouble for accepting his resignation as a royal and a ranking academy master but something in the way Tasha Baldour had been staring at him as Rath asked had convinced him he had to accept it. His master had been even more taken aback but after he accepted it his master had followed his lead. “When we land your masters will be waiting,” Master Kalar said speaking up. “They will escort you to debriefing rooms.” His master looked over at him. “Tor your to come with me to see Master Artis.” He wondered how badly they were going to be yelled at by his Uncle for what he did for Rath.

He noticed that most of the others were looking away as if they were dreading what was coming. He had no idea why they were so nervous they had done nothing wrong. He was about to break down and ask them when they landed and the ramp extended. He saw the various Masters waiting there but in additiont to the med techs for the injured he expected he saw a full squad of Storm Troopers. He forgot all about asking the others what was wrong as he took in the strange sight.

“Let’s go Tor,” his master said sounding suddenly wary. He began to understand why his master was so wary when they were stopped on the way to his Uncle’s office and ordered to leave their light sabers behind. He thought for a second his master was gong to object but then he handed his over with a dark frown. “Can you tell me the reason for these orders?” His master asked as he reluctantly handed over his saber. He did the same just as reluctantly.

“No sir,” the storm trooper who took their lightsabers said. He felt a bit better once they were escorted into his Uncle’s office and saw one of the Moffs and two Storm Troopers there as well. He knew from experience the Moffs were sometimes willing to throw their weight around on the stupidest matters so taking their sabers was probably his doing.

“I’m so glad you survived the Hapan Attack Prince Tor,” The Moff said after the Storm Trooper who showed them in said and extended his hand. He found himself just staring at the man in shock.

“It was a Hapan attack?” He asked as something didn’t feel right about that statement. “They were behind Master Codi’s betrayal?” He couldn’t believe it not with how determined Master Codi had been to keep the Hapan Jedi away that it was them.

“Master Zholl Codi was no traitor he was killed by the Hapan scum who attacked you all the Jedi are just lying because the Galactic Alliance asked them too.” He was absolutely floored by that statement. “After all if Zholl Codi was a traitor then the incident his emergency transmission to the Emperor provoked would lead to repercussions for the Empire.” The moff looked right at him. “So for the good of the Empire you and everyone else from that training camp will officially state that Hapes was behind the attack.”

“What incident,” His master said speaking up and looking past the Moff toward his Uncle. He had always thought his Uncle looked severe when he was stressed out but now he looked as if he’d been carved from stone. “Galen, what incident?”

“My father confronted the Hapan Queen Mother and things got violent.” His uncle said tiredly. “The result is the Queen mother is dead and we will probably be at War with Hapes in the coming weeks.” His uncle looked away, “if it comes out the Emperor acted in haste the Galaxy Alliance will demand reperations be made to Hapes and the Empire can’t afford anything too severe.”

“But we can affort a war,” He found himself saying angrily. “You can forget it I won’t be party to this and I’ll tell everyone.” He saw the moff frown and motion to the Storm Troopers who began to head for him.

“Tor run,” His master said moving quickly to send the two troopers flying backwards with a wave of his hand. “Get a communications monitor broadcast..” His Master collapsed as he was hit with a stun shot from a gun held by his uncle.

“Sit down Tor don’t make me stun you too,” His uncle said tiredly. “This is for the good of the Empire and you need to respect that it is the Emperor’s command that you go along with this.” He found himself remembering Master Nextor’s statement about which method he would choose.

“I still refuse,” He said after a moment. “Do what you have to but I won’t be party to this lie.” He was then hit with a stinging blue light and everything went dark. He opened his eyes some time later in a blank white room restrained in a bed.

“Hello Tor,” His uncle said as he entered the room. “I thought I’d give you one final chance to change your mind.” He could see his Uncle’s frown. “Otherwise you’ll have to stay here in the Asylum for a while to sell the official statement that you were mentally unbalanced after the Hapan attack.” He had to admit it was a good way to make sure no one would believe him. “I thought you might reconsider when I tell you that all the other survivors agreed readily to say it was Hapes for the good of the Empire.” He couldn’t help but be disappointed in them. He wasn’t surprised by Silas Quest and Nick Berus but he would have thought some of the others would object.

“Where is Master Kalar?” He asked feeling a sense of dread. He couldn’t sense anything he realized quickly which meant they had taken precautions to keep him here. “Or have you had him killed to maintain the lie?”

“Delmon is a friend and I hope I can convince him to do his duty,” Galen said sadly. “Otherwise he might be imprisoned as a traitor until the war is over with or worse.” He couldn’t believe his Uncle was casually implying killing his master. “There is one more thing you should consider before you reject our offer again if you do then your field dismissal for Rath Sho will be accepted and he’s free to go.” He looked grim then. “If your mentally unbalanced then I’m afraid he’ll have to be considered a deserter and we will demand his return from the Jedi and he will be executed.” His Uncle smiled then, “Imperial Knight Quest seems to think that would upset you greatly.”

He couldn’t believe his Uncle’s words. “So that cowardly slime Silas is a full Knight now?” He asked and when his uncle nodded it made things easier. “Go ahead and try to get Rath back you won’t the Jedi won’t send him back and even if they would I still won’t help you.”

“I see disappointing but not really a surprise,” His uncle said darkly. “I always did think you were a bit too like your father and not the rest of us despite the good royal act.” His uncle said darkly. “You’ll be here until we can arrange a more suitable detention facility for a royal.” Galen Artis then turned and as he was leaving said darkly .”What a dismal final training camp there won’t be another after this too many Jedi ideals infecting impressionable idiots.”

He was left alone wondering what would happen now and hoping that the Jedi would expose his grand father’s lie and prevent a war.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all of that. Again I screen comments and don't read them for the sake of my own mental health.


End file.
